Domino's Adventures of Santa Buddies
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Domino and Oddball come to town to celebrate Christmas with their Uncle Patch and their friends, the Air Buddies. Along the way, they meet up with Puppy Paws and his siblings: Noble, Charity, Hope, and Jingle. Puppy Paws wants to run away from the North Pole to be a normal puppy, but this may ruin the spirit of Christmas if he is not back home in time for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Oddball was in Jessica's home that she paid for after getting a scholarship, she paced all around as she waited for Jessica to get back after finishing her final class so she could then go home for the holidays. She then stopped once she heard the front doorknob jiggle and the keys came in as Jessica opened the door with a smile.

"Christmas Break! Christmas Break! Christmas Break!" Jessica and Oddball cheered once they reunited.

They soon started to pack as they would spend Christmas with the family.

Oddball giggled out of excitement. "Um, Jessica, do you think I could see the Buddies?" she then asked. "I know Christmas is about family, but..."

"It's okay, Oddy," Jessica chuckled. "You don't see them that often, you're welcome to see the Buddies while we're home, you know how much your Uncle Patch loves them too."

"Thanks, Jessica." Oddball smiled.

"Besides, I know how much you are in love with Budderball." Jessica smirked playfully.

"Oh, B-Budderball?" Oddball blushed. "I completely forgot about him."

After packing up, they soon went off to spend the holiday with the family and the Buddies. Luckily for Jessica, Oddball managed to fall asleep the whole ride home, but woke up as soon as they came to the house.

* * *

Cherry was actually in a pretty good mood this year on Christmas which worried the others slightly since she was usually only happy on her birthday or Halloween.

"Uh, Cherry, why are you happy?" Mo asked.

"It's Christmas, why shouldn't I be happy?" Cherry replied.

"But Cherry, you are only happy when your birthday and Halloween are around." Atticus said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Patch asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Cherry said innocently, before taking out a plane ticket. "EXCEPT THAT I'M GONNA VISIT MY SISTER DURING SPRING BREAK FROM SCHOOL!"

"Wow, that _is_ something to be happy about." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Domino soon came into the room and where made Darla excited because that only meant one thing.

"Domino!" Darla hugged the puppy.

"Hiya, Darla, long time no see!" Domino smiled back.

"Does this mean Annie and Hallie are here too?" Darla smiled.

"Surprise!" Annie and Hallie came out from behind the Christmas tree with ribbons in their hair, red for Annie and green for Hallie.

"Guys!" Darla beamed and then hugged the twins.

"It was my idea." Domino smiled.

Darla smiled back and then pet the puppy.

"Great! Looks like I'll be celebrating with my niece and nephew this year," Patch smiled. "Your sister should be here any minute, Domino."

"That's great." Domino smiled. He then went out the window to look out for Jessica's car.

"So good to see you guys again," Darla smiled. "So, Hallie, how's London?"

"It's great and me and Annie keep hearing Domino talk about Rosebud." Hallie smirked playfully since the last visit.

"Rosebud, eh?" Darla smirked.

Domino looked over with a pout toward the redheaded twins.

"Well, you do." Annie told him.

"I'm just curious about her, you know how much of a Daddy's Girl she was..." Domino defended.

Annie and Hallie giggled to their puppy.

* * *

Jessica soon pulled up and came to the door with a bag and knocked on the door while holding Oddball's leash with the other hand and where soon enough, the door opened.

Atticus smiled as he got the door for Jessica. "Why didn't you use your magic?" he then whispered.

"I just got out of Calculus, give me a break." Jessica laughed.

Oddball ran out, trying to go to Patch, but her leash held her back.

"Whoa! Girl." Jessica laughed.

"Uncle Paaatch!" Oddball barked out.

Jessica got her hands free and then unhooked Oddball's leash from her collar and where she soon ran off to find Patch. Patch was drinking up some of his water until he felt someone right behind him and he turned around with a smile to see his niece.

"Hi, Uncle Patch!" Oddball nuzzled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Oddball." Patch smiled.

The two shared a nice embrace.

"Your brother's here." Patch told her.

"Oh..." Oddball said before looking over. "Merry Christmas, Domino..." she then smiled back up to her uncle.

"Be nice..." Patch reminded. "Your best friend Rosebud is nice to her brothers."

"Alright, I will." Oddball said.

Domino teased his sister which made her angrily pout.

"I should tell Amber you guys are here." Darla smiled to the twin sisters.

"No, let's make this a surprise." Hallie smiled back.

"Yeah, after all, that's how we met." Annie agreed.

"Well... Okay." Darla decided then.

"I'm gonna get set up in my room, be back down in a bit." Jessica said as she went upstairs.

"Okay, honey." Emily said.

Jessica smiled as she went to her room to unpack and get settled in for the winter holidays.

* * *

"So, did you kids know Casper when he met the Jollimore family?" Patrick asked Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Yeah, but I knew him first," Cherry reminded. "Since my friend Lauren and her family bought the house and I went with them."

"Cool." Emily smiled.

Cherry smirked smugly while Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes.

"We'll share that story for another time." Casper suggested as he didn't want Holly's name to get stuck in his head again.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Thanks." Casper said.

"Holly Jollimore, the Friendly Ghost~" Cherry teased.

Casper began to sing a song to try to not let Holly's name be stuck in his head. Cherry laughed at him while Atticus nudged her to make her be quiet.

"So, where are the Buddies?" Mo asked.

"They're with their humans, they're lighting the Christmas tree in town hall later tonight, remember?" Cherry replied since her parents were on the city council.

"Ohh, yeah." Mo smiled.

"Let's go see the lighting." Patch said.

Cherry checked the time. "Come on, let's get going."

"Jessica, are you coming?!" Oddball called out.

"I think Jessica needs to get settled in, we'll take pictures for her." Atticus told the puppy.

"Okay." Oddball smiled.

Annie and Hallie walked with Domino as Atticus walked with Patch and Oddball followed the others. They were following the Christmas lights down the street until they came to town hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Bud and Michelle were already out and they smiled to Cherry as they were part of city council. The Buddies felt forced about being here as their kids were going to sing carols. Patch, Oddball, and Domino soon came over to the Buddies.

Deputy Sniffer was with them until he looked over to see the incoming dalmatians. "Well, look at who we have here."

"Hello, Deputy Sniffer, Merry almost Christmas." Patch smiled.

"So good to see you folks," Deputy Sniffer smiled back. "The kids are about to sing O Christmas Tree."

"That's a classic." Domino smiled back.

"It sure is, one of my favorites," Deputy Sniffer replied. "Now, who are you two again?"

"This is my niece Oddball and my nephew Domino." Patch introduced.

"Ohh, I've heard about you two." Deputy Sniffer laughed a bit but not in a mean way.

"Uh, what's so funny, sir?" Domino asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Oddball added.

"Ah, it's nuthin'," Deputy Sniffer replied. "I believe the little Buddies have talked about ya two."

Budderball and Rosebud looked over shyly and nervously.

"Uh, Rosebud, what about Shasta?" Oddball whispered to her best friend.

"We kind of broke up." Rosebud frowned.

"Long-distance..." Oddball sighed.

"Yeah..." Rosebud sighed back. "Luckily it's gonna work out for you and Budderball though, Buddha can sense it."

"That's good." Oddball smiled.

"I sense it will be certain, my friends." Buddha replied spiritually.

"And I'm sure you three will find your true loves someday." Oddball smiled to MudBud, Buddha, and B-Dawg.

MudBud, Buddha, and B-Dawg smiled back to their old friend.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the carols and there was the singing of O Christmas Tree and Darla, Hallie, and Annie joined in. Atticus joined in as well and where even Patch, Oddball, and Domino joined in.

Deputy Sniffer chuckled to the song before looking to the Buddies. "Aren't you pups gonna sing along?"

"Yo, I don't sing, I rap," B-Dawg replied. "Why did we even have to come here?"

"It's a way to spread Christmas cheer." Oddball said.

"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear." Domino recited from a movie he and the twins really liked around the holidays.

"And besides, singing Christmas carols is great." Patch said.

"Indeed, I've been watching them light up the tree since I was a pup like you all." Deputy Sniffer smiled in memory.

Budderball quietly whimpered.

"Budderball, what's wrong?" Patch asked.

"Um, well, I'm still in the doghouse for eating Thanksgiving turkey." Budderball replied.

"Are you worried you might be on Santa Paws' naughty list?" Deputy Sniffer asked.

"Pshaw!" B-Dawg scoffed. "Santa Paws is just Dad dressed up in a red and white suit, that's all, dog! They just use it so we behave all year!"

"Sorry, B-Dawg, but Santa Paws is real; I know because I've seen him at the North Pole in one of my adventures." Patch told him.

"No way, you're full of it!" B-Dawg replied.

"If Uncle Patch believes in Santa Paws, then I do too!" Oddball replied firmly with a pout. "Hmph!"

"B-Dawg has a point, if Santa Paws actually came down the chimney, wouldn't there be a lot of soot?" MudBud asked.

"He walks down on the side of the inside of the chimney." Patch told MudBud.

"I'm not sure if I buy the whole Santa Paws thing either, but I sure do love the presents." Rosebud commented.

"Your material desires are those of what you want in mind," Buddha replied. "Enough is never enough."

"Wait, so you don't believe in Santa Paws, but you are happy on Christmas Day when you get presents?" Domino asked.

"That sounds rather selfish." Patch pouted.

"Oh, but presents isn't what Christmas is all about," Deputy Sniffer told the puppies. "Christmas is about the spirit of unselfish love and kindness.. There are pretty good amount of lonely puppies without children to love them."

"Deputy Sniffer is right." Patch told the pups.

The dogs then looked over as the humans sang their carols.

* * *

Bud and Michelle clapped with the other adults as the song concluded.

"And now for the best part." Cherry said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the sheriff smiled to the crowd. "I wanna thank you all for coming to the Annual Lighting of the Fernfield Christmas Tree," he then muttered under his breath. "Not quite the turnout we expected..." he then spoke up louder again as he counted down while taking the plugs and plugged them in together to light up the tree and where everyone cheered for this.

Oddball shook a chill down her spine as a car drove past the celebration.

"Who's driving that car?" Domino asked.

"What car?" Budderball turned around. "Oh, that's Mr. Cruge, the dog-catcher."

"But doesn't he just catch strays?" Patch asked.

"He's ruthless against any dog that's all alone." Budderball explained.

"Yeah, if the kids weren't here, we'd be toast!" Rosebud added.

"Uncle Patch, I think you should give Budderball super strength." Domino said.

Patch nodded in agreement. Cherry coughed as she smelled smoke since somehow, the Christmas lights burned out. Patch soon used the Christmas magic from his crystal magical Pound Puppy dog tag to make the Christmas lights better and not burned out.

"I wonder how that happened?" Michelle pondered.

"A Christmas miracle, if I do say so myself." Bud replied as he held his wife.

Patch soon started to growl and bark at the dog-catcher. Atticus looked over as his grown teenage puppy was going toward Cruge and he rushed over.

"Miserable duo..." Cruge grumbled at Atticus and Patch.

Patch looked like he wanted to teach that man a lesson. Atticus held his puppy. Patch growled as he then went after the car.

"Wah!" Atticus yelped as he held onto Patch's back legs, but that wasn't going to stop the dog.

"Wow, Patch must really hate the man." Cherry said.

"It's a dog thing, Cherry..." Atticus grunted. "You wouldn't understand..."

"I guess I wouldn't." Cherry said.

"Patch, get back here!" Atticus cried out.

* * *

Patch followed after Cruge's car as he was on his way into an alley and where he soon caught the scent of an unfamiliar dog. "Stranger?" he asked himself as he followed the scent into an alley and where he saw a little puppy.

Patch saw the car coming and came to the puppy and hid with her quickly. "Stay quiet." he whispered.

The puppy nodded and hid away with Patch to avoid the dog-catcher. And where the dog-catcher looked down the alley to see no dogs there and decided to drive on. Patch peeked out and then breathed in relief once he then came out with the puppy again.

"Excuse me, but I'm hungry." the puppy told Patch before knocking down a trashcan.

Patch soon winced from the noise as he was sure that would catch the dog-catcher's attention for sure. The puppy prayed before eating and then bit into the meat she had found. Patch soon used his Christmas magic to protect the puppy. Unfortunately, Cruge was not gone, he had left his car and he came into the alley.

"Want some?" the puppy offered while she ate what she found.

"No thanks." Patch said before he used his magic to place a barrier around them.

"Oh, okay." the puppy then said before going back to her meal.

Cruge emerged from the shadows and came toward the dogs with his net.

"And he'll be trying to get the net on us in 3, 2, 1." Patch smirked quietly.

Cruge lowered his net only to get shocked by the magical barrier which blew him back against his van.

"Ooh, that sounded like it hurt." the puppy winced slightly.

"That's what happens when a bad person tries to catch either of us or any other dogs." Patch said.

"You're amazing..." the puppy said, then noticed his collar. "Oh, my gosh, you're a Pound Puppy!"

"That, I am," Patch smiled. "And much more."

"It seems more crystal like than I imagined." The puppy said.

"I'm more than a Pound Puppy," Patch said. "What's your name?"

"They call me Tiny 'cuz I'm so small." the puppy replied.

"Well, Tiny, where do you live?" Patch asked.

"Here." Tiny shrugged.

"What about your family?" Patch asked.

"I... I don't have one..." Tiny replied gently.

"That's terrible." Patch frowned.

"I've been trying to get adopted for the longest time," Tiny replied. "It's all I want for Christmas."

"Then that's what I'll get you for Christmas." Patch said.

"Are you Santa Paws in disguise?" Tiny asked.

"No, but I am one of his helpers," Patch smiled. "And where my master is a Santa helper for the big man in the red suit."

"Ooh!" Tiny sounded amazed.

"I know I've even met him once or twice and even his five pups." Patch smiled.

Tiny smiled back. "I think I've found me a friend."

"You have and I will find you a home, Tiny, I promise." Patch vowed.

"Thanks, Patch." Tiny smiled up.

"No problem, Tiny." Patch smiled back down.

And where after Tiny ate, Patch heard Atticus calling out for him.

"Atticus!" Patch turned himself around.

"Patch, where are you, boy?!" Atticus called.

"You better go to your master." Tiny said to Patch.

"Um, okay... Stay out of trouble." Patch replied before going off to Atticus.

"I will." Tiny smiled before about to get some sleep.

Patch then went off to Atticus.

* * *

"There you are!" Atticus smiled to his puppy.

"I met a new puppy." Patch told him.

"Oh, that's good." Atticus said.

"A Yorkshire I think, her name was Tiny." Patch replied.

"Aw!" Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back. They then came back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I do hope Father Christmas comes soon." Annie hoped, using the British term for Santa Claus.

"Oh, trust me, he will be here on Christmas Day." Atticus smiled.

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" Hallie asked her twin.

"Well, of course," Annie shrugged. "Christmas is the most magical time of the year."

"Indeed it is." Atticus smiled.

"It is the most wonderful time of the year..." Annie swayed in her step. "Going to the opera with Grandfather to see a show... Trying out new Winter Wardrobes with Mum..."

"How about you, Hallie?" Darla smiled.

"Usually Dad and I just cozy up together and watch movies," Hallie shrugged with a small smile. "Of course with some hot chocolate and I have my favorite snack."

"Peanut butter and Oreos." Darla remembered.

"Yep." Hallie nodded.

"The classic." Annie agreed.

Darla took out a present. "What I like to do is open one present on Christmas Eve night."

"And then save the rest of the presents for Christmas Day." Atticus smiled.

"That is fun." Domino agreed as he stood between Annie and Hallie.

"It makes it a very special and Mele Kalikimaka." Darla smiled.

The others looked confused.

"Oh, sorry, that's Hawaiian for 'Merry Christmas'," Darla explained. "My friend Lilo taught it to me."

"Ohh." The twins said, now understanding.

"You spent Christmas in Hawaii, Darla?" Domino asked.

"Well, it was a temporary thing, but yeah," Darla replied. "Mostly to help Lilo and Stitch catch Experiment 025."

"Wasn't he that star top experiment?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, Topper." Darla nodded.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Hallie said.

"You guys sometimes remind me of Lilo's newest friend who moved to the island before our adventures ended, her name's Victoria." Darla smiled to the redheaded twins.

"Victoria?" Annie replied. "That name sounds familiar."

"She was so nice." Patch said.

"I just wish she came to Hawaii sooner..." Darla sighed.

"Did she have any pets?" Domino asked.

"Not until we introduced her to Snooty, right, Patch?" Darla smiled.

"That's right." Patch nodded.

Hallie and Annie were still curious, but decided to not let it bother them much.

"It's getting late, girls." Cherry looked at the time.

"Dang it, she's right." Oddball frowned.

"Aww..." Darla pouted.

"Well, I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow." Cherry waved as she left the Fudo house.

"I wonder what the Santa Pups are doing right now?" Patch said to himself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the North Pole..._**

"Have any of you seen Puppy Paws?" An older Noble asked his sisters.

"Puppy Paws?" the others asked.

"Yeah, you know, our little brother?" Noble asked them, hoping they would remember.

"Oh, yeah..." the sisters replied then.

"I dunno, maybe he needs help." Hope replied as she looked ready for anything.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." Charity said to her.

"I found him." Jingle said as she looked out and saw their youngest sibling riding on Santa's sleigh.

"Where is he then?" Noble asked.

"He's on the sleigh." Jingle replied nonchalantly.

" **THE SLEIGH?!** " The Santa Pups soon yelped out together.

They all soon rushed out and where their crystals soon used Christmas magic to teleport onto the sleigh.

* * *

Puppy Paws turned to see his brother and sisters.

"There you are!" Noble scolded.

"Oh, hey, guys." Puppy Paws greeted before doing a loopdaloop.

"Puppy, get off of this sleigh, it's for Dad and Santa." Jingle scolded.

"Oh, come on, this is just for fun when it's not used for practice or the deliveries." Puppy Paws told them while having fun.

"Yeah, but what if something happens?" Hope asked.

"Aw, come on!" Puppy Paws replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"The sleigh could crash into something as hard as a rock." Charity said.

"Ah, stop worrying, nothing will happen." Puppy Paws smiled as he took control.

"Fine." The older Santa pups groaned.

"Thank you," Puppy Paws smiled as he then did his thing which would only end in disaster. "Hey, you guys ever wanna meet the Buddies? They sound perfect!"

"I don't know, Puppy Paws; one of them is on the naughty list." Noble said.

"Naughty list?" Puppy Paws asked.

"Yeah, Budderball is on the naughty list." Noble told him.

"Well, I still wanna meet the Buddies." Puppy Paws replied.

"You are not going anywhere!" Charity told him. "The only one out of the North Pole right now is Eli!"

"But you guys got to go out into the world once." Puppy Paws pouted.

"Puppy Paws..." Noble sighed.

After a ride on the sleigh, they all landed. Puppy Paws hooted and hollered out of fun.

"I think I lost my lunch." Hope groaned from the ride.

"That surely was interesting..." Jingle shivered. "Now then, let's get back to the workshop before Dad notices we're missing."

"I agree." Noble said.

"That sounds good, besides, we need to take a rest after that last run." An older Rudolph panted.

"Oops, sorry, Rudy!" Puppy Paws chuckled sheepishly.

"Come on, Puppy Paws, let's get inside." Noble said to their younger brother.

"Yes, Noble." Puppy Paws pouted.

"Blitzen, Donner, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Rudolph," Charity checked out the reindeer. "All right, you're all here."

"You know, I heard in one universe, I don't exist." Rudolph pouted.

"Whoa." The Santa Pups gulped.

"I know..." Rudolph replied.

"Ah, don't think like that," Puppy Paws soothed. "We know you're real, I mean, you're famous with your red nose!"

"Thanks, little buddy." Rudolph smiled down.

* * *

The Santa Pups soon went inside where all of the elves were working.

"Now, we don't want you wandering off again." Noble warned.

"Yes, Noble." Puppy Paws replied.

Puppy Paws then saw the mechanism that made everything go from slow, medium, to fast and where he saw this as a way of having fun. The elves all sang together as they were getting to work as it was almost Christmas Eve.

"Now, Puppy Paws, please stay out of trouble," Noble said before he and his sisters looked down to see that he wasn't next to them anymore. "Where'd he go?"

The sisters looked all around.

"Now where is he?" Hope groaned.

They all soon gasped once they saw him at the machine.

"He wouldn't..." Charity said out of fear.

Puppy Paws looked eager.

"Puppy Paws, no!" Noble and his sisters called out.

Puppy Paws soon turned the machine onto fast.

"Oh, no..." Noble and his sisters gulped.

Puppy Paws smiled at what he was doing and where he even found what was going on fun for a little while.

" **PUPPY PAWS!** " Noble and the other Santa Pups yelled out.

"Uh-oh..." Puppy Paws frowned as he knew he was in trouble once everyone saw him at the machine after they all tried to keep up with the toy speed.

The Santa Pups went after their brother to stop him, but they appeared to be too late.

"Puppy Paws." Eli and Eddy said disappointed.

"Oops..." Noble pouted.

* * *

Later on, they were soon in a different room with Santa Claus and Santa Paws. Santa looked down and smiled to the puppies and they smiled back, but he was also disappointed in Puppy Paws as was Santa Paws. Puppy Paws pouted as he was in trouble. Santa Paws came over to his puppies.

"Hi, Dad..." The Santa Pups and Puppy Paws greeted.

"Hello, Pups." Santa Paws greeted.

The Santa Pups just knew that their younger brother would get a talking to.

"You may all go, Puppy Paws, we need to talk." Santa Paws replied.

"Yes, Dad." The Santa Pups replied, so Noble went off with his sisters while the youngest would stay behind.

Puppy Paws frowned as he knew that he was in trouble. Santa Paws then came into one room with Santa Claus and the others.

"Puppy Paws, I am very disappointed in what you did to the workshop and wasted a whole day of work." Santa Paws began.

"I was just trying to have some fun." Puppy Paws frowned.

"We're very upset with you and now we're another day behind schedule!" Eddy scolded.

"You know how hard they work, getting ready." Santa Paws added firmly.

"I didn't realize it would cause such havoc." Puppy Paws pouted.

The Santa Pups were listening in on what was going on so they wouldn't have to be kept in suspense of what was going to be said.

"You should be thinking about how important Christmas is to children and puppies all around the world," Santa Paws told his youngest. "It's our responsibility to deliver good puppies the gift they wished for the entire year."

"You mean yours, Noble's, Charity's, Hope's, and Jingle's responsibility; I just want to be a regular pup." Puppy Paws spoke up.

"You're grounded until further notice," Santa Paws decided. "That means no playing fetch with the elves, no flying with the reindeer..."

"I wish Christmas would just go away!" Puppy Paws angrily pouted.

"Puppy Paws!" Santa Paws gasped. "What a horrible thing to say!"

Puppy Paws just left without another word as he felt very heartbroken.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Santa Paws asked Santa Claus.

"Maybe just a smidge a bit, but I'm sure he'll get over it." Santa Claus replied as Eli nodded a little in agreement.

"And I think a group of pups need to learn not to listen into conversations." Eddy said before opening the door to show the Santa Pups.

The Santa Pups looked nervous then. Santa Paws sighed to them. The Santa Pups soon smiled nervously.

"I'll talk with you all later..." Santa Paws sighed to his other puppies. "You may all go now."

* * *

The Santa Pups soon left the room. Santa Paws sighed as he hoped that his puppies would all understand this someday. Puppy Paws was beginning to think about running away from home to be a normal puppy. Of course, the Santa Pups already understood this and where they followed Puppy Paws to the Christmas Icicle to see what he was going to do there.

"Santa Paws, Mr. Claus, we got the systems ready for a letter check." Eli walked over, dressed as a postman as the two were going over the naughty list and Budderball was in it for eating the Thanksgiving turkey and where it looked like he was in big trouble with the family.

Puppy Paws was on his way out as his father was with the jolly old elf that the humans looked up to and where he came to the Christmas Icicle, having a wish in mind. This could not be good for the North Pole and the Spirit of Christmas. The Santa Pups soon decided to overhear what Puppy Paws's wish would be.

"I don't wanna be responsible for Christmas," Puppy Paws spoke up as the icicle dripped sparkles. "I just wanna be an ordinary puppy. I wish Christmas would just disappear."

"No!" The Santa Pups whimpered.

There was then a crack in the Christmas Icicle.

"That's not good..." Hope whimpered.

"No, it's not." Noble shook his head to his sisters.

Puppy Paws then went back into the workshop.

* * *

"This naughty list gets thicker every year..." Santa Claus sighed.

"Puppy Paws just doesn't understand the true meaning of Christmas," Santa Paws replied. "How could we expect other puppies to?"

Puppy Paws soon made sure that he wasn't seen as he entered and where he was going to sneak a peak into the naughty list while his Dad and his father's master didn't notice. Santa Claus and Santa Paws looked at the naughty puppy list at first. Puppy Paws began to wait for the mention of one of the Buddies.

"Bubba, Destruction of Property, Chewing Shoes, 17 Cases..." Santa Claus read at first.

"Oh, my, that is naughty all right," Santa Paws nodded. "And how about our old friend Patch? I doubt he'd be in the naughty list, he's always been such a good young pup and will be a great grown dog in the future."

"And where you're right, I don't see his name anywhere in the naughty list." Santa Claus said.

"I didn't think so," Santa Paws replied. "Anything on the other dalmatians?"

"Um, let me narrow down the search..." Santa Claus said before going to Patch's niece and nephews from Dottie and Dipstick. "Oddball, looks up to her Uncle Patch a whole lot and wants to be like him when she grows up. The only offense so far is wetting the carpet by accident when Jessica had orientation that lasted longer than it should've."

"The life of a dog with a college student master." Santa Paws sighed.

"Well, I think we can let that one slide." Santa Claus smiled before he used the Christmas magic from his magic crystal and where Oddball's name was removed from the naughty list.

"Just a small offense..." Santa Paws agreed.

"Domino is much happier with those twins who were once separated at birth..." Santa Claus nodded. "We don't hear much from Little Dipper anymore."

Puppy Paws began to hope one of the Buddies would be mentioned soon.

"Budderball..." Santa Claus looked to the biggest of the Air Buddies. "Offense: Gluttony... Eating the Thanksgiving Turkey."

The book showed Budderball eating the whole turkey and was soon in the canister as the chef brought dinner for the rich family.

 ** _"Budderball!"_** Bartleby pouted to his puppy.

That was the one name Puppy Paws was waiting to hear.

"Pretty big appetite for a pup." Santa Paws commented.

"I have a feeling Budderball's tummy always leads to naughtiness." Santa Claus replied with a sigh.

"Now, where did that pup go?" Noble asked as him and his sisters came in.

"I thought I saw him by the dollhouse." Jingle looked ahead.

"Let's go to the dollhouse then." Hope said.

"Come on then." Charity nodded.

"Santa Paws, Mr. Claus, we got the truck ready for a system's check." Eli came over with Eddy.

The Santa Pups soon came over to the dollhouse to see if Puppy Paws was there.

* * *

As soon as the old man and his dog left, Puppy Paws came over to the book to check out Budderball's page. "Hmm... 'Budderball: One of the five Air Buddies, he has three brothers: MudBud, B-Dawg, and Buddha. And a little sis Rosebud, and has a girlfriend named Oddball who is the niece of the original 101 Dalmatians. They live in Fernfield, Washington. Each with their own families'. Regular, ordinary, fun-loving pups! They sound perfect!" he then bit the page out of the book and ran off with it.

"We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Hope asked Noble.

"Would you like to come with me?" Noble asked his sisters since he was going to be doing that anyway.

"Sure, besides, it could be an adventure." Charity said.

"I do like adventure, and this is our brother we're talking about." Hope added.

"Besides, we might meet Patch again along the way." Jingle said.

"All right, then we'll do it, not just saving our brother, but also saving Christmas." Noble nodded to his sisters.

"Yeah!" Charity, Hope, and Jingle smiled.

Noble then walked with his sisters to get to Puppy Paws.

* * *

Santa Claus was talking with Eli the elf as he was about to go out of the North Pole with his mail truck which gave Puppy Paws an idea how to get out of the North Pole and where the Santa Pups knew what that idea was going to be. Eli loaded up as Puppy Paws was secretly going into the trucks, only to be followed by his brother and sisters and where they would all soon end up in Fernfield. No one seemed to notice except all of the Santa Pups.

"Guys?" Puppy Paws muffled as he held Budderball's paper in his mouth.

"We know what you are up to, Puppy Paws." Noble whispered.

"I-I can explain..." Puppy Paws whimpered, fearing he would get in trouble with them.

"And we're coming with you." Charity whispered.

"You are?" Puppy Paws asked.

"Keep it down," Jingle told him. "We don't want Eli or Eddy to hear us."

Soon enough, the doors closed and the truck was now moving out of the North Pole and with some Christmas spirit, they were soon in Fernfield. The lights appeared to go out in Santa's workshop along with some machines powering down.

"Oh, no!" Santa Claus cried out.

And where that happened after the Christmas Icicle broke.

* * *

Eli appeared in Washington once it was morning and luckily for him, no one seemed to notice the van magically appearing.

"Fernfield: Where everything is possible," Eli sighed with a smile after he entered. "My kind of place." He then decided to get letters that were to be sent to Santa Claus. When he grabbed a bag, the Santa Pups emerged from the bags as he went into the post office.

"Well, we're here." Noble smiled.

"Hurry, before Eli gets back!" Puppy Paws said before rushing out of the truck to go down the block.

The Santa Pups soon rushed out with him. They hid in the bushes as Eli came back with a full bag and where he soon left with the bag. Eli grunted as he lifted the bag back into the truck and locked it up, he then came to the driver's seat and looked to the meter to see it had gone down somehow. "Holy Christmas spirit!" he then tapped at it and then frowned. "We're almost out of power." He soon drove off.

"This way, guys!" Puppy Paws said as he got out of the bushes and walked down the block.

* * *

The Santa Pups soon followed their younger brother. They came down as someone was painting for a Christmas Sale in town. Puppy Paws heard rockabilly music on the radio and used his Christmas magic to turn it into Christmas music.

"Puppy Paws, did you do that?" Charity smiled.

"Yep, isn't it beautiful?" Puppy Paws replied as he smiled back.

The woman tried to turn her radio back to her music, but all she got was a Christmas orchestra.

"Looks like she doesn't want Christmas music." Jingle said.

They then kept walking along.

"This place seems to love Christmas as much as Pineville." Hope said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Uptown..._**

Atticus's little cousin Dot was in line to meet Santa Claus as she stood while holding her mother's hand and was right next to Lucky. There was also a little boy in the line who had a letter.

"I'm nervous, Lucky," Dot said to her dog. "What if I haven't been as good as I thought I was?"

"Dot, don't be silly," Lucky soothed. "You're a great young girl! You ought to be on Santa's permanent nice list."

"Lucky is right, dear." Gretchen smiled.

Dot smiled to her mother as she patiently waited for her turn to sit on Santa's lap. The boy had a note for the Santa for him to give to the real Santa as he knew this guy was just one of 'Santa's helpers' while the real Santa was busy making toys in the North Pole.

"Looks like that kid has a note for Santa." Lucky whispered.

"I've seen this before," Gretchen commented. "He wants the note delivered to the real Santa."

"That's not the real Santa?" Dot asked.

"Oh, sweetie, Santa is so busy in the North Pole," Gretchen explained with a smile. "He needs helpers to come around before the holidays so he can make everybody happy."

"Ohh." Dot smiled.

The worker elf snapped a picture of the boy with Santa as Dot was then next.

"My turn!" Dot beamed before she soon got on Santa's lap.

"Hey there, little girl..." Santa greeted.

"My name is Dot Henderson," Dot smiled. "I'm six years old, and I've been a good girl all year!"

"I'm sure you have." Santa said.

Dot smiled back.

"What would you like for Christmas then?" Santa asked.

"I wanna go to summer camp," Dot pouted. "Mom and Daddy say I'm too young, but I wanna go and try it out."

"You sure you don't want a doll or a Care Bear or something?" Santa muttered.

"Nope." Dot shook her head.

Gretchen smiled with Lucky.

"Well... Okay... I'll see what I can do..." Santa shrugged.

"It's okay, you don't have to pretend, Mommy says you're just a helper." Dot smiled.

"Um okay then I'll make sure the real Santa knows." Santa said.

"Thanks... Oh! Also, I guess I do want a Powerpuff Girls play-set, but I wanna go to summer camp with Charlie Brown's little sister," Dot said. "I think she and I will become the best of friends."

"All right." Santa shrugged.

"Smile!" the elf called.

Dot gave a huge grin as her picture was then taken.

After the picture was taken, Dot, Gretchen, and Lucky left.

"So, you wanna go to summer camp, huh?" Gretchen asked her daughter.

"I heard Charlie Brown's little sister was gonna go and I wanna meet her and be her friend, we're both six." Dot replied.

"That sounds great." Lucky smiled.

"Did you know they have a dog too?" Dot asked her collie.

"Yes, I've heard," Lucky replied. "A beagle named Snoopy."

"That's him." Dot said.

"Let's see what Santa has in store for you this summer." Gretchen smiled to Dot.

Dot smiled back up to her mother.

* * *

Lucky shook a chill down his spine and stayed close with the mother and daughter as he saw Cruge's car making a round, but then, he remembered the incredible strength Patch gave him.

"You okay, Lucky?" Dot asked her dog.

"It's Cruge..." Lucky replied.

"I wish I knew why he was so mean." Dot said.

"We all do, dear..." Gretchen sighed. "We all do... He used to be such a sweet kid."

"Really?" Lucky asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's a long story..." Gretchen replied.

"You knew him, Mom?" Dot asked.

"Yes..." Gretchen nodded. "We were good friends like your cousin Atticus and Cherry."

"What happened to make him such a bad person?" Dot asked.

"He always wanted a puppy of his very own, but he never got one..." Gretchen explained.

"Why not?" Dot asked.

"I think his mother was allergic." Gretchen tried to remember.

"Couldn't she have been hypnotized into thinking she was allergic to a different animal?" Lucky asked.

"Oh, Lucky, that's silly, you can't do that." Gretchen chuckled while shaking her head. She then began to think if that would be possible.

* * *

The Santa Pups looked to Town Hall as it was getting dark early as it was winter time.

"It sure is getting dark." The Santa Pups said.

"Winter will do that..." Noble nodded.

There was then a jingling of bells heard.

"They couldn't have found us already..." Puppy Paws pouted.

The Santa Pups then began to cross the street once they thought it was clear, but Cruge's vehicle was coming right for them. Luckily, the car didn't run them over, but they kept going across the street to explore more of Fernfield and where Cruge was now on the look out for them. The Santa Pups came to the town Christmas tree as the lights had burned out. Puppy Paws's collar than glowed and it made the lights come back on from his magic.

"That was nice of you, Puppy Paws." Noble smiled.

"Say cheese, Pipsqueak!" the elf told the kid who was next to see 'Santa'.

"Man, this is itchy..." the man dressed as Santa complained about his beard.

"That's an impostor!" Puppy Paws glared.

"No, that's just a Santa helper." Charity said.

Noble sensed something. "RUN!"

Cruge grunted as he got out his net to capture the Santa Pups and where he missed them. Cruge chased after the Santa Pups and made him accidentally net the Santa as they led him there before running off together.

"Nice thinking, Puppy Paws!" Noble laughed.

"Thanks." Puppy Paws smiled.

* * *

Things were not going so well at the North Pole. Santa Claus and Santa Paws came to check on the reindeer and they appeared to be getting sick.

"Comet, what's wrong?" Santa Paws asked.

"Santa Claus... Santa Paws... I wouldn't come in here if I were you," Comet panted. "All of us reindeer, we've been hit with some sort of flu bug. It could be contagious... ACHOO!"

Even Rudolph was sick.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Santa Claus frowned.

"Ugh, I don't know, Santa," Comet moaned. "Cupid isn't feeling the love, and Dancer isn't doing much dancing, we all feel really weak..."

"Yeah, I'm so weak my nose can't even glow." Rudolph sniffled before sneezing.

"This is from a lack of energy from the icicle," Santa Claus said to Santa Paws. "It's affecting us all!"

"Is there anything we can help with?" Comet asked.

"Have any of you seen Puppy Paws or the Santa Pups?" Santa Paws asked.

"Come to think of it, no," Comet sniffled. "Puppy Paws hasn't been asking us for rides-ACHOO!-Everything okay?"

"I haven't seen the others in a while myself." Rudolph added in.

This deeply worried Santa Claus and Santa Paws.

* * *

Puppy Paws and the Santa Pups were now trying to find a place to sleep.

"People sure aren't jolly in Fernfield..." Puppy Paws pouted before looking to a store window to see polar bears. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"Yes." Noble agreed as their sisters yawned sleepily.

An old woman left the store and the Santa Pups snuck in as they yawned tiredly and decided to sleep inside the store and blend into the snow due to their white fur.

"Guess we'll have to find Budderball in the morning..." Puppy Paws said softly.

"Looks like it." Noble yawned in agreement.

The Santa Pups all came together and settled down for the silent night.

 **'Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!'** the toy Santa announced as they got ready to go to bed.

The woman who owned the store turned out the lights and locked the door as she then went to get herself home and where the rest of the night in Fernfield would be peaceful for the pups. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the North Pole.


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle smiled to the kids as she gave them her candy that she made every Christmas.

"You make truffles out of Oreo's?" Hallie smiled.

"Every Christmas." Michelle smiled back.

"Cool." Annie smiled.

"They're my favorite." Cherry said as she ate a lot of the Oreo Truffles.

"So, you girls like peanut butter too?" Michelle smiled. "Well, you should have my Chocolate Buckeyes."

"They sound delicious." Darla smiled.

Michelle giggled. "I'll make you girls some tomorrow, I owe a load to Nancy."

The girls smiled to that. They soon enjoyed the food. Bud came in through the door.

"Getting late, guys." Cherry said as she walked over with her hands in her pocket as she now wore an Air Force sweatshirt.

"Aww!" The girls pouted.

"Where'd you get that sweater?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna wear it when I go see my sister," Cherry smiled. "I'm so excited to see her!"

Bud and Michelle held each other with smiles back as Cherry was in a good mood because she was going to reunite with her sister she hadn't seen in many years.

"This is must be great for you." Darla smiled.

"Oh, it really is..." Cherry replied. "I haven't seen my sister in forever!"

"I hope you two have a great time." Annie said.

Cherry smiled and hugged them.

"Oh, no, Cherry's wrestling them!" Patch panicked.

"No, she's not, she's hugging them." Atticus replied.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

Since it was late, everyone then went to get some sleep. Darla slept in her bed while Annie and Hallie shared the guest cot which was big enough for both of them while Domino slept at the foot of the bed and where everyone slept peacefully. It was a silent and holy night for all.

* * *

 ** _In the morning..._**

Budderball was making a stroll as the Santa Pups were waking up.

"That was a good sleep." Noble yawned.

"Budderball? Is it really you?" Puppy Paws spotted the chubby golden retriever puppy. "I've been looking for you all over town!"

"Wow, that polar bear cub sure looks realistic," Budderball commented. "His mouth even moves!"

"He must think we're part of the decoration." Hope said.

"Come on, big fella!" Bartleby called for his puppy.

Budderball then turned over and came to his owner so they could walk together.

"We better go after him." Jingle said.

A customer opened the door which allowed the Santa Pups to come out and follow Budderball as he walked beside Bartleby.

"He shouldn't be hard to find." Noble said.

Budderball turned behind the tree and the Santa Pups looked all around for him.

"Try these lights." Bud told the ranger as he came with a box of new Christmas lights since the last ones burnt out.

And where Puppy Paws's crystal soon used the Christmas magic to turn them on. Bud and the ranger looked in shock after the lights glowed simply. The Santa Pups then rushed off to go after Budderball.

* * *

Deputy Sniffer was fast asleep outside of the sheriff station as the Santa Pups wandered around.

"How do we get inside?" Puppy Paws asked.

"Uh, excuse me?" Noble called for the sleeping bloodhound.

Deputy Sniffer snored as he was still asleep.

"Excuse me!" Noble tried louder.

"Huh? Oh..." Deputy Sniffer woke up then. "Oh, hello there, youngins! Deputy Sniffer at your service."

"Do you know where a puppy named Budderball lives?" Charity asked.

"Oh, I've known that pup his whole life," Deputy Sniffer replied. "Budderball lives at Livingston Manor. Now, to get there, you wanna go left down Main Street, and then, uh, take a right at the candy store, and keep going. It's on the outskirts of town, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." The Santa Pups smiled.

Deputy Sniffer smiled back before going back to sleep. The Santa Pups then went to get to Budderball's house and where his house wasn't really hard to find.

* * *

"You wanna visit Budderball, Oddy?" Patch asked his niece.

"Yes!" Oddball beamed. "Oh, uh, I mean... If that's okay."

"It's okay." Patch smiled.

"Which one's Budderball again?" Domino asked.

"The one who has three dinners." Patch chuckled.

"Oh... Okay..." Domino then said.

* * *

Annie, Hallie, and Darla woke up and came out of Darla's room after waking up. Patch was about to sneak up behind Annie to tease her, but then Annie gasped and scared Patch as she took out her bow and arrows that she got from Merida, and then withdrew the arrow once she saw it was him.

"Sorry, Patch, but you can't do that to me anymore." Annie told him.

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

"You've gotten better since that adventure," Hallie smiled to her twin, putting an arm around her. "Now you're not so scared of your own shadow."

"Nope." Annie smiled.

"Grandmother would be proud." Hallie smiled back.

The twins then hugged each other with smiles and happy tears. Domino smiled up to them.

Oddball soon went off to spend time with Budderball.

"Be good!" Patch called out to his niece.

"I will!" Oddball called back to her favorite uncle.

"Should we go with her?" Domino asked Patch.

"Would you like to meet the Buddies too?" Patch smiled to his nephew.

"I've already met them, remember the space adventure?" Domino asked.

"I mean would you like to see them?" Patch explained.

"Oh... Yeah, it's been a while, let's go meet up with them." Domino then nodded.

"I'll be taking Domino." Patch told Annie and Hallie.

"Okay, you two stay out of trouble." Annie said.

"By which she means, get in trouble without her knowing it and getting away with it." Hallie smirked.

"Hallie!" Annie nudged her twin.

Hallie laughed. "I'm just kidding, Ann!"

"We'll try to stay out of trouble." Patch said.

"But just to be safe, I'll come along." Atticus smirked playfully.

"This is Dog Business!" Patch replied.

"I know, but I just have a feeling that we might have some surprising guests." Atticus said.

"Well, okay, but don't try to embarrass us." Patch warned.

"Puppy fun!" Cherry giggled.

"Quick, run!" Domino told his uncle and his uncle's master.

Patch laughed as he joined his nephew as Oddball was already going ahead to Budderball's place.

* * *

Oddball stopped as she then slowed down as there were workers outside of the house and she poked her head into the manor, sniffing out for Budderball.

"Oddball, wait up!" Patch called out.

Oddball turned her head and waited patiently for her brother and uncle. They soon arrived and went in with her. Oddball then walked ahead as she sniffed out Budderball and smiled once she saw him as he was helping Bartleby with the Christmas tree and where Oddball was going to help them out.

"Oh, hi, Oddball." Bartleby smiled as he put the next ornament on the tree.

"Oddball?!" Budderball's eyes widened and he turned around to see the female dalmatian puppy.

Oddball greeted as she brought over an ornament.

"Thanks, Oddball!" Bartleby smiled as he took the ornament and put it on the tree.

Oddball soon smiled as she was happy to help. Budderball smiled sheepishly to Oddball and she smiled back to him.

* * *

The Santa Pups were on the way inside the mansion.

"Wee should get in through the chimney." Noble said.

"There's a ladder." Jingle pointed ahead.

"Wow, what a stroke of luck." Hope said.

The men left from the ladder and this gave the Santa Pups a chance to go up the ladder to get into Budderball's house and where they soon got on the roof and chimney. No one noticed, at least, not yet.

"I'm not sure how Dad does this, but here goes nuthin'." Puppy Paws said as he looked down the chimney with his siblings.

"Who should go down first?" Charity asked.

"I'll go first, I'm older." Noble decided.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Hope huffed.

Puppy Paws rolled his eyes as his siblings debated and he went down the chimney first only to scream.

"He just went down the chimney, didn't he?" Noble asked his sisters.

"It appears so." Hope sighed.

"Let's each go down next." Jingle said before jumping down into the chimney.

Puppy Paws yelped until he landed right next to Budderball and where each of the Santa Pups soon ended up in the room next. Budderball and Oddball glanced at the white pups who came out of the fireplace and where one of them had landed on top of Budderball.

* * *

"Can you, like, get off me?" Budderball groaned as he was sat on.

"Oops, sorry." Hope smiled sheepishly as she got off him.

"It's you, right?" Puppy Paws asked before accidentally stepping on a candy cane. "Budderball? I finally found you!"

"Who do you guys think you are, busting out of my chimney and busting my candy canes?!" Budderball glared.

"I'm Puppy Paws, and these are my brother and sisters: Noble, Jingle, Charity, and Hope." Puppy Paws told him.

Patch and Domino soon came into the room and where the Santa Pups recognized Patch.

"Patch!" The Santa Pups called out.

"Oh, hey, Patch." Budderball looked to his 'dogfather'.

"Hey, Budderball," Patch smiled before smiling even brighter as he saw the Santa Pups. "Santa Pups!"

The Santa Pups rushed toward Patch in reunion.

Patch chuckled as he hugged them. "Hey there, gang," He then went wide-eyed as it was two days before Christmas and the Santa Pups were in Fernfield. "Wait, what're you doing here?!" He then asked the puppies who were white as snow.

"We're here because Puppy Paws wanted to learn how to be an ordinary puppy from Budderball who is on the Naughty List." Noble said.

"You're on the Naughty List?" Oddball gasped at Budderball.

"What?! No way." Budderball said.

"Way, it's because of that Thanksgiving turkey you ate." Charity said.

"I-It was just a little turkey!" Budderball stammered.

"Don't worry, there's a way off the naughty list and on the nice list by doing good deeds for others." Puppy Paws replied.

"That's right." Jingle nodded.

"Patch, are these dogs the real deal?" Budderball asked.

"Yes, Budderball, they're really from the North Pole." Patch confirmed.

"So, you mean Santa Paws really is real?" Budderball asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Patch smiled.

"I guess not, but what can I do to get on the nice list?" Budderball asked.

"Well, "like, you could teach me how to be an ordinary puppy?" Puppy Paws suggested.

"That's something." Oddball said.

"Well... I'll show you what I like to do." Budderball shrugged.

"Uncle Patch, I have a funny feeling about this." Oddball whispered.

"Would it be that something bad might happen?" Domino whispered.

"Yeah." Oddball whimpered.

"That would be just you getting a bad feeling something bad will happen." Patch said.

"Oh..." Oddball then said.

"If something does, I'm right here." Patch soothed.

"Thanks." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back. Budderball led the way to a room and the others followed behind him.

"I have a feeling I know where he's taking us." Patch said.

"Same here." Oddball agreed.

* * *

"This is the most magical room in the whole house." Budderball announced.

"Mm." Oddball and Domino smiled.

"Where do you make the toys?" Puppy Paws asked.

"They don't make toys, they make food," Budderball explained with an excited and hungry smile. "The most delicious food around! Like roast beef sandwiches, chicken wings, chili dogs..."

The chef came into the room.

"Is he one of your elves?" Puppy Paws asked.

"You're a real joker, aren't you?!" Budderball said between laughs. "He's the chef."

"What's he baking?" Charity asked.

"Cookies, but we can't eat them," Budderball replied. "They're for Christmas."

"We promise not to eat them," Noble said before looking to Puppy Paws. "Right, Puppy Paws?"

"Uh, he vanished." Domino said.

Puppy Paws was on top of the counter.

"Puppy Paws, get down from there!" Noble told the youngest Santa Pup.

"I'm helping Budderball!" Puppy Paws replied before pushing the tray over with his nose.

"Uh-oh!" Budderball yelped.

"Puppy Paws, he said that we couldn't eat those until Christmas!" Jingle told him.

Puppy Paws then used his magic to decorate the cookies since they were plain right now without their icing.

"Wow!" Budderball felt amazed by that.

"What?" Puppy Paws replied.

"Those cookies, they just changed, how did you do that?" Budderball asked.

"It's because of his magic crystal." Patch told him.

"Yeah, Christmas magic is stored in there, so I can do what our dad does, but I can't quite control it," Puppy Paws added. "Hey, you want a cookie?"

"Don't you remember?" Budderball whimpered. "I'm trying to get back on the nice list! I'd give a cookie to Oddball if I weren't so nervous!"

"Puppy Paws, don't eat any of those cookies," Patch said before using his magic to put the cookies and tray back on the counter and used his magic again to get rid of any germs that the cookies or tray might have gotten.

"Thanks, Uncle Patch." Oddball and Domino then said.

"This way, no one gets in trouble." Patch smiled as he helped.

"I believe it's time for lunch, Budderball." a man came into the kitchen. He then saw the extra pups and Patch.

Budderball looked up curiously.

"You seem to be quite popular, Budderball," the man chuckled. "Now, let's get you some lunch."

"Oh, boy, lunch!" Budderball cheered, he then looked to the others. "After this, I'm meeting my brothers and sister in the park, care to come with me?"

"Sure." Hope smiled.

The man gave the puppies all lunch as he was curious of where they came from, but since they were friendly, he allowed them to stay. Budderball, of course, had a bigger bowl than everyone else did. After lunch, they all then went off to meet his brothers and sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Buddha, Rosebud, B-Dawg, and MudBud waited in their usual meeting place and then looked over as Budderball was coming.

"Whoa, when did Budderball get so popular?" B-Dawg asked as he saw several other puppies with their chubby brother.

"Hey, Buddies." Patch smiled.

"Hey, Budderball, glad to see you're not fashionably late this time." Rosebud commented.

"Hey, it's Domino!" MudBud noticed.

"Hey, Buddies." Domino smiled before blushing as he smiled at Rosebud.

"Hi, Domino." Rosebud smiled back to the dalmatian puppy.

"We remember Domino and Oddball, but who're these white fluffy dudes?" MudBud asked.

"Puppy Paws, Noble, Jingle, Charity, Hope," Budderball looked to the Santa Pups before looking to his siblings. "These are the Buddies: The mucky pup is MudBud, the blinged out one is B-Dawg, Buddha usually falls asleep, but he calls it meditation, oh, and Rosebud is our little sis. Don't let the pink bow fool ya, she's feistier than she looks, and these are the Santa Pups, they claim to be Santa Paws's pups from the North Pole."

"Because we are." Noble said.

"If my Uncle Patch says they're from the North Pole, then I believe them!" Oddball defended.

"Yo, you be straight out trippin'!" B-Dawg scoffed. "We ain't fallin' for that!"

"I apologize for my brother," Buddha spoke up. "We've just grown a little skeptical about Christmas."

"Which means they've outgrown believing in Santa Paws if I'm understanding Buddha correctly." Domino said.

"You are correct." Buddha nodded to him.

"They're not alone," Noble sighed. "No one believes in Christmas spirit anymore."

"That's why we're here," Puppy Paws added. "To learn how to be ordinary pups."

"Actually, we're here to keep an eye on Puppy Paws." Charity said.

"I still think it's sad that Christmas spirit is going down for some..." Oddball pouted.

"Don't worry, Oddball, it'll be okay," Patch soothed his niece. "B-Dawg, how about we go to your place to learn how to be 'normal puppies'?"

"Way ahead of ya!" B-Dawg nodded. "Follow me to my crib!"

They all then went to follow after B-Dawg.

"I hope Christmas spirit doesn't affect the humans too much." Oddball whimpered.

* * *

 ** _At the Butler house..._**

Cherry rang bells loudly in her parents' bedroom to wake them up.

"Morning, sweetheart." Michelle yawned.

"What's all this loudness about?" Bud groaned slightly.

"Wake up, wake up!" Cherry told her parents. "It's Christmas Eve _Eve_!"

"You sure are in a happy mood." Michelle smiled.

Cherry then blew a horn which made her parents yelp out.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or horrified." Bud whispered to his wife.

"Something must be wrong with the Christmas spirit." Michelle whispered back.

Cherry blew a horn as she went out of her room.

"Cherry does care about Christmas, but usually her sister would act this way." Bud replied.

* * *

They then decided to check on what was going on at the North Pole through Michelle's crystal ball. Bud went to get dressed while Michelle went into her home office and came back with the crystal ball she had inherited from her mother despite not being a witch herself biologically. After he got dressed, Bud soon came back to his wife to look into the crystal ball. Michelle polished the crystal ball and put in the coordinates to the North Pole.

"So, you believe in Christmas magic, do you?" Bud asked his wife.

"But of course," Michelle smiled. "Especially Rudolph."

It soon showed the state the North Pole was in. Michelle then swayed her fingertips closer to the North Pole.

"I never knew Santa Claus had a dog?" Bud replied.

"I believe they call him Santa Paws," Michelle replied back. "We better check the Christmas Icicle." she then suggested.

"Christmas Icicle?" Bud asked.

"Boy, you have a lot to learn about the magical realm," Michelle told her husband. "My mother is good friends with Jasmine Lee, she's a Te Xuan Ze."

They were soon shown what was left of the Christmas Icicle.

"It looks like it's breaking." Bud frowned.

"Something must be terribly wrong." Michelle pouted.

"Can your crystal ball rewind to show what happened to make it like this?" Bud asked his wife.

"Sure, it's a new feature." Michelle nodded as she then decided to do just that.

And where it rewound to where it showed Puppy Paws.

"Stop it right there." Bud decided.

Michelle then stopped the crystal ball to show Puppy Paws as he was planning on leaving the North Pole.

 ** _"I don't wanna be responsible for Christmas,"_ ** Puppy Paws in the crystal ball spoke up as the icicle dripped sparkles. **_"I just wanna be an ordinary puppy. I wish Christmas would just disappear."_**

"No..." Bud and Michelle frowned.

"Teresa won't like that..." Bud said to his wife. "Christmas cheer gets her through the year..."

"Her Christmas Spirit must be in Cherry now," Michelle replied. "What if Teresa decides not to have Cherry over because of her spirit?"

Bud held his wife in concern, that seemed to be possible, after all, it was almost Christmas and Cherry would expect a call from Teresa about them visiting each other.

"Should we call her to be sure?" Michelle asked Bud.

"I'll call her." Bud decided since Michelle and Teresa had a rough relationship with each other, Christmas magic or not.

"Good idea." Michelle agreed.

Bud soon grabbed the phone and began to dial Teresa's number. Cherry was skipping around merrily as she was filled with endless Christmas spirit. The ringing went on for a while until Teresa answered.

* * *

 ** _"Hello?"_ ** Teresa replied.

"Ah, yes, hello, Teresa," Bud smiled. "Good to hear your voice. We were just wondering when you'd like Cherry to come over?"

 ** _"I'm almost there."_ ** Teresa said.

"Oh, okay, great!" Bud smiled. "Glad to hear you haven't lost your Christmas Spirit."

 ** _"Daddy, it's me."_** Teresa giggled.

"True." Bud nodded.

 ** _"Why, is something wrong?"_ ** Teresa asked.

"No, um, but your sister's just anxious to see you." Bud smiled.

 ** _"Well, it has been a while since we've seen each other."_ ** Teresa smiled back.

"It'll be great to have you." Bud smiled.

Michelle smiled as she then put the crystal ball away, though she was still worried about what was going on at the North Pole. Teresa was soon in front of the house. Cherry had gone out to see her friends, but she would be in for a treat once she would come back home for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with Patch, Oddball, Domino, the Santa Pups, and B-Dawg..._**

"This way!" B-Dawg led the way as he came through the doggy door to where he lived now.

Patch came in next.

B-Dawg came behind the boombox and then turned it on with his frontal paw to put on hip hop music. "All right, Dawg, I'm gonna show you how to kick it like me!"

"I like kickin' it." Puppy Paws smiled.

"Yeah, we know," B-Dawg replied. "But you know, bust some moves!"

"As in break dance." Hope said.

"Watch and learn, cous." B-Dawg smirked before coming out to the floor to break dance.

Everyone began to watch B-Dawg break dance. B-Dawg started out by doing the worm, he then stood up and spun in the middle of the floor, and smirked to himself.

"Way to break a move." Puppy Paws commented.

"Yeah, dawg, I'm the best," B-Dawg replied. "Let's see you give it a shot, playa."

"Show him your moves, Puppy Paws." Hope smiled.

"Okay, I'll give it a whirl... Playa." Puppy Paws replied before going to the boombox and playing Christmas music which made his collar flash and he began to bounce around, spin on his head, and spin all around before accidentally hitting a table with his back paws which made a vase wobble and crash on the floor.

"I'll fix that." Patch said before using his magic to fix the vase.

"Did I bust some moves?" Puppy Paws asked.

"You busted something, alright!" B-Dawg replied. "You're just lucky Patch is here!"

"Uh, let's go see what MudBud does as an ordinary puppy." Charity said.

* * *

MudBud was unsurprisingly rolling around in the dirt of the front yard of his home. He then looked to see he had company and then rolled back on all fours. "Hey, dudes and dudettes!"

"Yo, Dog, it is your turn to hang with Santa Jr," B-Dawg told his filthy brother. He then turned to leave, only to bump into Hope. "Oh, sorry about that!" he then said.

"Oh, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Hope replied.

The two of them soon moved from left and right and where they were both blushing. B-Dawg and Hope soon smiled to each other.

"Uh, I, uh, better get going." B-Dawg blushed before running back home.

"Um, okay, see ya." Hope then said.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" MudBud wondered.

"I dunno, Dawg, he be trippin' fo shizzle." Puppy Paws replied, trying to use some slang.

"I don't think you need to talk like him." Noble said.

"But isn't that how ordinary puppies talk?" Puppy Paws asked.

"No, that's just how B-Dawg talks." Patch said.

"Oh." Puppy Paws replied.

"Whatcha doin', dude?" Domino asked MudBud.

"Just chillaxin' with a mud bath, dude." MudBud replied.

"Mind if we take a roll in it?" Charity asked.

MudBud smiled and allowed them. The Santa Pups all then got into the dirt and rolled around in the dirt to see if it was as fun as MudBud made it sound.

"Wahoo! This is so much fun!" Charity smiled.

"Now what're we gonna do, dude?" Puppy Paws asked.

"Let me show you my sweet pad, dudes!" MudBud replied as he then led them inside the house.

They all soon went inside with him.

* * *

When they came inside, the house was all white like it was brand new. One had to wonder how MudBud could live in a place like this.

"This is the cleanest room in the house," MudBud told them. "Strictly off-limits!"

"Dude, is it normal for mud to feel itchy?" Puppy Paws grunted.

"Really? Because I don't feel itchy." Charity said.

"Well, I do." Puppy Paws replied.

"No, dude, don't do it!" MudBud cried out.

Puppy Paws shook himself which made the dirt and mud splatter all over the room. Noble, Hope, and Jingle soon did the same thing as they felt itchy.

"This seems very familiar somehow.." Oddball muttered to herself about the spots.

Patch soon used his magic to clean up the mess. The Santa Pups' magic cleaned the mud off of them instantly.

"Oh, hello, MudBud!" a woman smiled as she came downstairs. "Oh, please, out of that room, we wouldn't want you to make a mess, now would we?"

MudBud soon got out of the clean room.

"I think it's Rosebud's turn now." Oddball decided.

"Agreed." Domino nodded.

* * *

They all then came to the female golden retriever puppy.

"Yo, BFDFFL!" Oddball called out.

"Oddball!" Rosebud smiled as she came out. "What's up? Alice is about to give me a new Christmas outfit."

"Oh, I hope it's Christmassy." Oddball smiled back.

"Sis, it's your turn to hang with the Santa Pups." MudBud told Rosebud.

"It was fun to hang out with you, MudBud." Charity smiled.

"Oh, um, no problem... Um, I'm sorry, which one are you?" MudBud asked.

"Charity." the white female puppy replied.

"Right... Charity... The pretty one." MudBud then nodded.

"You think I'm pretty?" Charity smiled while blushing.

MudBud smiled back sheepishly. "Well... Yeah, actually."

The two of them soon went silent while blushing.

"Rosebud, your outfit is here!" a girl's voice called out.

"Oh, uh, I better get going." Mudbud said before going back to his house.

"Oh! Um, bye then!" Charity called out before pouting slightly. "Aww..."

"You guys wait here, I'll be right back with a whole new Christmas look." Rosebud told the others.

"Wow! That should be fun." Puppy Paws smiled.

"Sure sounds like it." Jingle smiled.

Rosebud went inside to meet her human. "Be right back, BFDFFL!"

"I'll be waiting!" Oddball called back. She soon saw the Santa Pups confused. "Best Female Dog Friend For Life." she explained her acronym shared with Rosebud.

"Ohh." The Santa Pups smiled as they understood now.

"What's taking so long?" Puppy Paws complained before going inside the house.

"Puppy Paws, wait." Oddball said.

Patch sighed as he then went after Oddball who went after Puppy Paws who went after Rosebud.

* * *

Rosebud wore a cute pink top with white polka dots, she then gasped once she saw Puppy Paws come in. "You startled me!"

"That's what you're wearing?" Puppy Paws asked.

"You don't like it?" Rosebud replied. "I think it's totally fetch."

"You sound like you've been watching Mean Girls." Oddball giggled to that.

"Let's just hope Puppy Paws doesn't try to change it with his Christmas magic and cause-" Noble began after he came in.

"I like it, but it's not very Christmassy." Puppy Paws said to Rosebud.

"What could be more Chrismassy than this?" Rosebud replied.

Puppy Paws then used his magic and put Rosebud in a red, green, and white outfit which made her look like an elf. Rosebud screamed as she did not like this new look at all after looking in Alice's mirror.

"Thanks, Patch." Rosebud sighed in relief.

"I know how you like fashion and the color of pink." Patch said.

"Well, it does suit me, you too, Oddball." Rosebud replied.

"I'm more of a purple kind of gal, but I know what you mean." Oddball nodded.

"Uh, let's go see Buddha next." Jingle said.

"Please." Rosebud said.

* * *

Buddha was meditating in front of a statue as he was in zen and peace so far.

"Excuse me!" Puppy Paws called out. "Rosebud sent me, she was, like, totally freaking out about her Christmassy outfit."

"It's time for meditation," Buddha told him before going back into meditation. "Ohm... Ohm..."

"That looks like fun." Jingle smiled before she joined him.

"It is a good way to take a load off." Buddha nodded.

Jingle sat right next to him. "Neat statue."

"Isn't it though?" Buddha replied. "This Buddha statue came from the Ming Dynasty and is over 600 years old, very sacred."

"Ooh." Jingle smiled.

"Um, so, like, how do we do this meditating stuff?" Puppy Paws asked.

"We simply sit and breathe," Buddha educated. "Clearing our mind is the best jurisdiction."

"Sounds good." Jingle smiled.

"Allow me..." Buddha said before going into his meditation. "Ohm... Ohm..."

Jingle soon closed her eyes and joined him. "Ohm..."

Puppy Paws then tried, only for his Christmas magic to turn the statue into a snowman.

"Uh-oh..." Jingle gulped before she covered Buddha's eyes.

"Yikes!" Patch gasped, he then used his own magic to turn the statue back to normal.

Jingle soon sighed before uncovering Buddha's eyes and then went back to her position. Buddha looked curiously to Jingle, but shook his head and returned position as she was 'ohming' on her own.

"Puppy Paws, get that crystal under control." Patch whispered.

"I'll try." Puppy Paws pouted.

* * *

After meditating, they all then went to meet up with the Buddies. The other Buddies were waiting patiently as Buddha was on the way with the Santa Pups and Dalmatians.

"Looks like you didn't have a problem with the Santa Pups." Rosebud said.

"None that I know of." Buddha said while Jingle smiled sheepishly.

"That was kinda fun," Puppy Paws said to Buddha. "Being present instead of just giving presents is so zen."

"It was fun meditating." Jingle smiled.

"Quite spiritual," Buddha agreed. "Luckily I didn't lose 'it'."

"Why don't we play a game like ordinary puppies do all together now?" Oddball suggested.

"Yeah, like Hide and Seek." Domino smiled.

"Hide and Go Seek?" Puppy Paws asked. "What's that?"

"You close your eyes, and count down from twelve while we hide," Rosebud explained. "When you finish counting, you yell really loud 'Ready or not, here I come!' and you start looking for us. Got it?"

"Yo, dudes!" Puppy Paws replied, trying slang again which annoyed everyone. "That be some gnarly BFF fun fo shizzle! Namaste..." he then closed his eyes to begin counting.

"Alright, let's hide." Oddball whispered.

"12 drummers drumming..." Puppy Paws began to count down. "11 pipers piping... 10 lords a-leapin'... 9 ladies dancin'... 8 maids a-milkin'-"

"Everyone meet behind the log." Rosebud whispered.

Puppy Paws continued to count down, using the infamous 12 Days of Christmas carol to count down. As the puppies scattered across the forest together, they came to meet Rosebud behind the log. Puppy Paws was soon done counting. Cruge drove by in his car and then looked out the window to see Puppy Paws all alone.

"That's twelve, here I come!" Puppy Paws called out before going off to find the others.

* * *

"So, why did you want us all to meet behind the log, Rosebud?" Oddball asked.

"It's about Puppy Paws and what we're gonna do with him." Rosebud replied.

"Puppy Paws?" Domino and Oddball asked.

"Yes, he's causing trouble for us, we can only be thankful that your uncle helped us with his magic." Rosebud replied.

"We're sorry, we should have told you that Puppy Paws can sometimes cause trouble." Noble said.

"He doesn't mean to though." Hope added.

"Man, if Patch hadn't come in, we'd get into serious trouble!" MudBud exclaimed.

"I know, right? Dawgs, if he hadn't used his magic to fix the vase, I would be in big trouble." B-Dawg said.

"Guys, please! He's still learning!" Charity told the Buddies as they complained about her brother.

"Yeah, his crystal just acts randomly." Jingle said.

"He ruined our lives." MudBud said.

"That's a bit harsh..." Domino pouted.

"Yeah, he's just trying to learn to be an ordinary puppy." Oddball said.

Puppy Paws overheard the Buddies not liking him and walked away from the log in slight sadness.

"If your Uncle Patch hadn't helped us, we'd _all_ be in the doghouse!" Budderball told Domino and Oddball.

"But remember the second reason why they're here?" Patch asked.

"Just give Puppy Paws and the others a chance, guys," Oddball said. "He didn't mean to let his magic get you all into trouble."

Patch wasn't going to use his magic to let some of the Buddies say the real reason why they were upset. Oddball and Domino frowned up to Patch.

"Maybe we should've stayed at the North Pole." Hope said to Noble.

"Now, hold up, pups; Puppy Paws's actions are not why we're upset." Buddha said to his siblings.

"It's not?" the other Buddies asked.

"No, don't you all remember?" Buddha replied. "Think about it..."

Each of the Buddies then began to think about the reason why they were upset.

"We all need to be at peace, it is the season after all." Buddha reminded his siblings.

The Dalmatians nodded in agreement.

"Zen Dude is correctamundo," MudBud had to admit. "Puppy Paws was only trying to help and lift our Christmas spirits."

"Yeah, and his moves were pretty sick." Hope smiled.

"Yeah, he totally schooled me in the hip hop battle." B-Dawg agreed.

"I guess I ate my way into the naughty list, it's not Puppy Paws's job to get me off." Budderball added.

'Looks like they've learned well.' Patch thought to himself.

"Let's go show Puppy Paws our compassion." Buddha said to his siblings.

The others then went off.

"Buddha, I'm so proud of you," Patch smiled. "That was so grown up of you."

"I was just doing what I thought was right." Buddha said.

Patch smiled to him and they then went off to join the others. Little did they know, Puppy Paws was taken away by Cruge.

"Where's Puppy Paws?" Rosebud asked.

"Let's try sniffing him out." Patch said.

"On it!" the puppies agreed and went to track down Puppy Paws's scent, and where they all continued to follow the scent until they couldn't smell it anymore instead of Cruge's scent.

* * *

"Ugh, I got nastiness and misery." Oddball pouted.

"It's either Cherry or Mr. Cruge..." Patch said. " _Please_ be Cherry..."

"This nastiness and misery smells much more depressing then her." Oddball said.

"It's Cruge." Patch sighed as they followed the trail of the wretched dog-catcher.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Back home..._**

Cherry walked home with a skip in her step until she saw a different car in the driveway with suitcases by the front door, she then gasped as she ran to the door and opened it to see her older sister before running up to her and hugging her. "TERRY!"

"Whoa! Michelle and Dad were right, you do seem to be cheerful." Teresa said to Cherry.

Cherry smiled an hugged Teresa nice and tight. Teresa then hugged her little sister back.

"I wonder who could be miserable then." Bud said.

Teresa looked back with a small pout.

"Are you okay, Terry?" Bud asked.

"I... I'll be okay..." Teresa replied.

"Wait, what about Cruge?" Bud asked Michelle.

"He's always a grump..." Michelle sighed.

"Yeah, but this year, he seems grumpier than usual." Bud said.

"Cherry, you do like Christmas, but not as much as Halloween..." Michelle added about Cherry's perky behavior.

Cherry's smile soon vanished as that was true and where this started to worry her. Teresa soon got out of her sister's hold.

"What's happening to me?" Cherry asked.

"The Christmas Icicle is losing its power." Michelle said.

"This again?" Cherry asked.

"You know about the Christmas Icicle, Michelle?" Teresa asked her step-mother.

"Yes, I saw it on my mother's crystal ball." Michelle told her.

"How bad is the Christmas Icicle's condition?" Teresa asked out of worry.

"It was breaking the last time I checked, it's getting worse by the minute." Michelle replied.

"That's terrible." Teresa frowned.

* * *

"It's not a pretty picture..." Michelle said as she took out her crystal ball to check on the North Pole. Santa Claus and Santa Paws were on their way to check out the icicle for themselves.

"Looks like Santa and his dog wanted to check on the Christmas Icicle." Bud said.

"Keep watching, this might be important." Michelle told her husband.

The Christmas Icicle appeared to be very short and was dripping.

"Whoa! It's melting faster." Teresa frowned.

"It's almost all gone." Bud sounded devastated.

"This is bad." Cherry said.

 ** _'When Puppy Paws left, the Icicle started melting faster,'_ ** Santa Paws told his owner. ** _'If we don't find Puppy Paws, Christmas as we know it will be lost forever.'_**

Santa Claus didn't want to admit it, but he had to nod in agreement with his dog.

"Lost forever?!" Cherry gasped.

"Christmas Magic is more important than I remember." Teresa commented.

"I hope they find Puppy Paws." Bud said.

"I hope so too, Dad." Teresa hugged him.

Unfortunately, Puppy Paws was now in the dog pound.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she lay down in her bed as she was settled back into the house.

"Great to have you home, Jessie." Emily smiled to her eldest child.

"Sure feels great to be home, Mom." Jessica smiled.

"Great to have you," Emily replied. "How's Max doing?"

"Oh, he's a little better now, but mostly training for next year's X Games, he misses Roxanne though," Jessica said. "Bobby misses Stacey too."

"We should visit Phineas and Ferb sometime." Emily said.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me..." Jessica agreed. "Oddball still out?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm sure Patch will bring her and Domino back in time for supper." Emily patted her on the head.

* * *

They soon saw Atticus coming in.

"Hi, Atticus." Jessica smiled wearily.

"Tired much?" Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah, the bus ride always takes a lot out of me..." Jessica smiled as she patted her hair.

"So, where are Patch and the others?" Emily asked.

"Still out, I'm getting worried..." Atticus frowned. "So are Annie and Hallie."

"Should we go out and look for them?" Emily asked.

"We probably should." Jessica agreed.

* * *

Patch and Oddball soon came in while yawning.

"I can't believe we couldn't find that dog pound." Oddball yawned.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jessica came to her puppy.

"Jessica..." Oddball nuzzled.

"We were getting worried." Atticus said to Patch.

"We were looking for the dog pound to save Puppy Paws." Patch yawned as Noble, Charity, Hope, and Jingle came in.

"The Santa Pups!" Jessica's eyes widened.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Noble asked.

"No problem, we'll just need some magic to make some space." Emily replied.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Could you guys do that?" Jessica asked. "I need to rest."

"Sure, Jessica, you need to settle back in." Atticus soothed his sister.

Atticus soon used his magic to make enough room for the extra pups.

"Thanks, Atticus." The Santa Pups replied.

"Of course." Atticus smiled.

Oddball yawned as she then climbed to the top of Jessica's bed, but fell asleep before she could go any further.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Patch yawned.

"Sounds good to me." Jessica smiled wearily as she pet Oddball.

"Same here." Atticus yawned.

"I think we should all get to bed." Emily said.

Everyone agreed and then went straight to sleep and where soon, everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

Michelle had trouble sleeping as she was worried about what was going on at the North Pole.

Teresa was having a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit herself. "Where are you, Christmas? Why can't I find you~..." she sang softly to herself. "Why have you gone away?, Where is the laughter, You used to bring me?, Why can't I hear music play?~" she then looked through her childhood pictures of Christmases long, long ago. "My world is changing, I'm rearranging, Does that mean Christmas changes too?~"

Michelle could hear Teresa singing, but decided to leave her alone for the moment.

"Where are you Christmas?, Do you remember, The one you used to know?, I'm not the same one, See what the time's done, Is that why you have let me go?~" Teresa continued. "Christmas is here, Everywhere, oh, Christmas is here, If you care, oh, If there is love in your heart and your mind, You will feel like Christmas all the time, I feel you Christmas, I know I've found you, You never fade away, The joy of Christmas, Stays here inside us, Fills each and every heart with love, Where are you Christmas?, Fill your heart with love~"

Michelle began to feel touched by the song.

Teresa then looked over. "Oh! Michelle."

"Oh, hi, Teresa..." Michelle greeted her step-daughter. "Don't mind me, just having one of my late night peanut butter cravings."

"Oh, that's good to know." Teresa said.

Michelle then smiled sheepishly and walked off.

Teresa smiled but then looked out the window sadly. "I hope Christmas isn't gone forever." She frowned.

Cherry was fast asleep in her bed. Teresa then sighed as she gently pet her sister in her sleep. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The next morning..._**

Cherry woke up and looked out her window and ran to her parents' room in excitement. "Wake up, it's Christmas _Eve_!"

"Morning, Cher Bear." Bud yawned.

"Hi, Daddy." Cherry replied.

Michelle groaned and rubbed her eyes as she then woke up.

"Morning, honey." Bud smiled.

"It's Christmas Eve." Cherry said.

"We know..." Michelle patted her on the head.

"I wonder how everyone else is celebrating this day." Cherry smiled.

"I still dont' know whether to be happy or horrified of our daughter." Bud whispered to Michelle about Cherry's happiness.

"Well, at least she's not like The Joker." Michelle said.

"Oh, Shell, Cherry scares me enough already!" Bud replied.

Michelle couldn't help but giggle at her husband's overreaction.

"But you're right." Bud said.

"Of course I'm right." Michelle smirked.

* * *

Soon enough, the dalmatians and Santa Pups woke up after their big day yesterday looking for Puppy Paws and where they all met up in the Buddies' usual spot and where they were surprised as they saw Budderball coming to the spot with Eddy.

"Where's Budderball?" Domino wondered.

"That dog ain't ever on time!" B-Dawg scoffed.

"Being fashionably late is one thing, but this is way out of style." Rosebud added.

They were soon surprised to see Budderball with Eddy.

"Dude, am I hallucinating or is Budderball running with an elf?" MudBud asked.

"No, I see him too." Domino replied.

"Eddy!" The Santa Pups smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all okay," Eddy was relieved about the Santa Pups. He then soon counted the Santa Pups to see if they were all there. "Your brother..." he then whispered in worry. "Is he running late?"

"I'm afraid he was taken away, sir..." Oddball pouted.

"Yeah, by Cruge, the most heartless dog-catcher of them all." Domino said.

"We're really sorry." Oddball pouted.

"Well, at least he's still alive..." Eddy sighed.

"I see his car coming." Patch said.

"Cruge!" The puppies panicked.

"Quick, everyone hide." Oddball said.

The dogs all rushed together to hide away from the nefarious dog-catcher. Cruge's car was driving by as the dogs hid away together and where the dogs soon saw where the vehicle was going and decided to follow it.

"This way, dogs!" B-Dawg said as he took the lead with Patch.

Noble soon ran ahead with Patch and B-Dawg.

"Follow Uncle Patch!" Oddball said as she looked up to him the most.

"B-Dawg sure looks great today." Hope smiled as if she was in love.

"I guess so..." Domino shrugged.

"Don't you think?" Hope sighed.

"Ew, you like him..." Jingle noticed.

"So? You like Buddha." Hope said to Jingle.

"I like Budderball." Oddball admitted shamelessly.

"I like MudBud." Charity also admitted.

Patch chuckled as love seemed to be in the air for all of the puppies. Well, almost for all of the puppies.

* * *

Dot was walking with Lucky down the street and they spotted Eli as he was coming to the pretend sleigh with reindeer. "Hey, Mister, whatcha doin'?" she asked since this man seemed harmless and not a dangerous stranger.

"Oh, hey, little girl," Eli greeted. "I'm trying to see if I can make this sleigh fly so I can get back to the North Pole and save Christmas."

"Sorry, sir, but this is a pretend sleigh and reindeer, it can't fly." Dot told him.

Lucky wanted to speak up in agreement, but he just nodded as if he spoke with Puppy Power, that would be too suspicious.

"Oh... Thanks anyway, you're a bright little girl." Eli replied.

"My mommy says I'm a clever clogs." Dot smiled proudly.

Lucky soon saw Eli's crystal and started sniffing it.

"Whoa! Hey, there, boy." Eli smiled.

"Lucky, get down..." Dot whispered nervously.

"Ah, I see he's curious about my crystal." Eli smiled.

Lucky smiled back.

"Nice tag..." Eli looked to Lucky's collar. "Are you one of those Pound Puppies?"

Lucky breathed in relief.

"Lucky, speak." Dot then allowed.

"You betcha." Lucky smiled to the elf.

"I thought I recognized that tag from somewhere." Eli smiled back.

Lucky smiled back proudly.

"So, are you really a North Pole elf?" Dot asked.

"Well, I'd expect a child to believe me, but yes," Eli replied. "I'm afraid Puppy Paws and the other Santa Pups are around here somewhere, but they need to come home for Christmas."

"Why aren't they at the North Pole?" Lucky asked.

"I think Puppy Paws probably ran away and the others went with him," Eli replied with a shrug. "Puppy Paws has had a bit of a blue Christmas so far... Christmas Spirit seems to be going down too. Without Christmas Spirit, I can't go back to the North Pole."

"That's terrible." Dot frowned.

"It really is..." Eli frowned back with a nod of his head.

"Then I think we know what we need to do to help." Lucky said.

"You do?" Dot smiled hopefully to her collie.

"Yep." Lucky nodded.

"And what's that?" Eli asked.

"Well, for finding Puppy Paws, I think Patch might be already on it, but as for the Christmas spirit that's easy, we sing." Lucky smiled.

"That's right..." Dot remembered. "'The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear'. That's what Buddy the Elf taught me in my favorite Christmas movie!"

"And where he was right, that is the way to spread Christmas cheer." Eli smiled.

"I just love that movie..." Dot beamed in memory. "I wish I could've met Buddy the Elf."

"Maybe someday, you will." Lucky said.

"Oh, but Lucky, he's only a movie character..." Dot replied.

Lucky chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Shall I sing now?" Dot asked before taking a deep breath and doing what they did in the movie. "You better watch out, You better not cry, You better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town~-"

No one seemed to come over for that song as it wasn't inspirational enough.

"Try another song that has emotion in it." Lucky whispered to Dot.

"Aww..." Dot pouted. "That worked in the movie." She then began to think of a song with some emotion that would help.

Lucky sat by Dot as she stopped to think. A man who was dressed as an elf mistook Eli for an employee and told him to get back to work or else he would lose his job and uniform.

"Should we tell him that you aren't one of the employees that works here?" Dot whispered to Eli.

"Oh, but he's a fellow elf." Eli replied.

"I hate to say this, but he's actually one of the helpers that visits our town since Santa is busy making toys in the North Pole." Dot explained.

"Wow, you are a smart little girl." Eli had to admit.

"Yeah and you should know that guy isn't in the Christmas spirit." Lucky whispered to Eli.

"Really?" Eli replied.

"Yes..." Dot and Lucky nodded as they weren't very fond of the elf who seemed to hate his job.

"Then perhaps I can help get his Christmas spirit back." Eli said.

"You can try, but good luck." Lucky replied.

Dot nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Patch is doing?" Lucky said.

"I'm sure he's all right, Lucky." Dot soothed.

"I hope so, I love that boy like my own son." Lucky replied.

"Aw!" Dot smiled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Patch and the pups..._**

They were standing in front of a small shelter.

"I-I don't think anyone's home," B-Dawg spoke up nervously. "Maybe we should come back another time, dawgs."

"Dudes, look!" MudBud pointed out. "There's a hole in the back!"

"We can get in through there." Patch said.

The dogs then went straight that way to get inside to save Puppy Paws. Oddball whimpered once she came up to the hole.

"It's okay, Oddball, I won't let anything happen to you." Budderball promised.

"Thanks, Budderball." Oddball smiled.

Budderball smiled back. Oddball then followed right behind Budderball and they made it into the shelter together with the others.

"Wait, one of us should keep a look-out." Patch said.

"Budderball, Oddball, you guys do it," Rosebud suggested. "Bark twice if Mr. Cruge returns."

"You got it." Oddball nodded.

"MudBud, B-Dawg, Buddha, Domino, Eddy, and I will find Puppy Paws," Rosebud then decided. "Santa Pups, since he's your brother, you can help us."

"We'll be happy to help." Noble smiled.

"All right, we're all set then." Rosebud nodded after the plan was set up.

"Looks that way." Domino nodded.

"Great!" Rosebud approved.

Patch, Eddy, and the pups soon started to look around for Puppy Paws. The Santa Pups kept a look out for their brother as Budderball and Oddball were alone together. It took a while until they found Puppy Paws.


	10. Chapter 10

"There he is!" Hope, Jingle, and Charity beamed to see their little brother and he was safe and sound.

"Oh, thank goodness." Noble sighed.

"Guys, is that you?" Puppy Paws asked. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you all, even you, Eddy. I'm so sorry I messed everything up. From now on, I promise to be good for goodness sake."

"Sound like you've learned about the meaning of Christmas." Noble said.

"You better be great for greatness sake," Eddy told Puppy Paws. "Santa Claus and Santa Paws need you back! Your dad has gotten very worried!"

"Your dad is Santa Paws?" the puppy that Patch met before asked Puppy Paws. "There isn't going to be a Christmas?"

"Tiny?" Patch asked as he came to Tiny.

"Patch, hello!" Tiny greeted. "I prayed for your safety and to see you again."

"Tiny, when did Cruge catch you?" Patch frowned.

"Sometime after you left," Tiny replied. "It was like your magical protection wore down as soon as your human took you home."

"This is my fault..." Patch blamed himself. "I should've stayed and kept you safe."

"It's okay, you didn't know he would come back after you would leave." Tiny soothed him.

"I know a lot more about the true meaning of Christmas now," Puppy Paws said. "It's not just about presents, in fact, it's not about presents at all! It's about things you can't wrap in a box or tie with a bow. First, someone find my collar so we can get out of here!"

"Where is it?" Patch asked.

"I'll retrieve it." Buddha offered as he then went to do just that.

The others were looking for a key to help Puppy Paws out of the cell he was trapped in.

"The key's not over here, dawgs, maybe Patch can use his magic." B-Dawg suggested.

"Yeah." Oddball nodded.

"Guys, we gotta find Puppy Paws's collar!" Buddha told his brothers.

"Mind if we help?" Noble and his sisters volunteered.

"You could help us narrow it down, there's too many here!" B-Dawg agreed.

"I know!" Budderball said as he came in with a smile. "It looks like a candy cane!" And where with that help it was easy to find it.

The Santa Pups of course knew and memorized that and they soon got the collar down. Once they had the collar, they rushed out to go help out Puppy Paws. Patch had already used his magic to free not only Puppy Paws, but also the rest of the dogs that had been caught.

"You saved us..." Tiny smiled to Patch. "You're like a Guardian Angel."

"You could say that." Patch smiled.

* * *

Oddball yawned as she felt bored about keeping look-out all alone since Budderball went inside, but she then woke up instantly as Cruge's car was coming back and she let out barks to alert the others that he was there.

* * *

"Uh-oh, there's the signal!" Patch told them.

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" Noble told the others urgently.

Puppy Paws was soon given back his collar. Oddball whimpered nervously as Cruge was getting out of his car. Domino sensed his sister was in distress and then decided to come out to help her like a good big brother and where he came out just in time.

* * *

Oddball looked very frozen from fear.

"Oddy, it's okay, I'm right here." Domino soothed his sister.

"Oh, thank goodness." Oddball sighed.

"I'm right here." Domino soothed.

Oddball soon began to nuzzle up to her big brother. Domino smiled before growling and glaring to Cruge.

"Two dogs outside of my pound?" Cruge asked.

Domino growled as he stood protectively in front of Oddball and even came toward him in a threatening way that only Thunderbolt would like on TV. Patch and the others soon got out and ran off with Domino and Oddball. Cruge took out his net to grab Domino and Oddball.

"You guys go, I'll take care of him!" Eddy told the others.

"Same with us." Tiny and the other dogs said.

"You mean you'd be willing to do that for Christmas?" Puppy Paws asked.

"If it about receiving Christmas!" Tiny agreed.

"Bad, bad dogs!" Cruge shook his head as he held his net. "Back in your cages!"

"Quick, let's let them handle Cruge." Domino said.

"I'm ready to help!" Tiny agreed.

"Good girl." Patch smiled.

Tiny smiled back to Patch. The dogs all surrounded and ambushed Cruge which made him fall on the floor in distress until he then laughed and seemed to enjoy this now. Except he was only laughing because the dogs were licking him and where he hated being tickled. It was still a little nice for the dogs to see the grumpy old man smiling for a change.

* * *

The Santa Pups took the lead as they left the shelter with everyone else following after.

"You're a good brother." Patch smiled to his nephew after he heard that he was protecting Oddball.

"Well, I couldn't just let him catch Oddball." Domino said.

"I'm so proud of you." Patch smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Patch." Domino smiled back.

"Where do we go?" Oddball asked.

"Is that Eli?" Puppy Paws looked over to the pretend sleigh and reindeer.

"It must be him." Noble smiled.

"Eli, wake up!" Jingle called out to the elf.

"Huh? Oh, Santa Pups!" Eli woke up and smiled to the puppies of Santa Paws.

"We need to get back to the North Pole right away!" Puppy Paws told him. "How'd you get here?"

"The mail truck, but it doesn't have enough power to get us back," Eli frowned. "I've been trying to figure out how to get this sleigh to work, but Dot and Lucky say it's just pretend."

"You've met my master's cousin and my father figure?" Patch smiled before he saw Dot writing something down and saw her also thinking of what else to write down.

Dot looked over and then smiled. "Patch!"

"Dot!" Patch smiled back and came to her. "Oh, it's nice to see you, um, what're you doing? I think you're a little too late of writing down your gift list for Santa Claus."

"It's not a list, it's a song." Dot said before showing them the lyrics of the emotional christmas song she was writing.

Patch took a look at the song. "Oh, this sounds so beautiful."

"It's about miracles and the Christmas spirit." Dot smiled.

"Where did you hear it?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like it came to me in a dream." Dot shrugged, but kept the smile.

Eli took a look at the lyrics and smiled. "This song just might do the trick." He smiled.

Dot then smiled back and hugged Eli and he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for your help, Dot." Eli smiled to the little girl.

"It's the least I can do to get the Christmas spirit back to this town." Dot smiled.

"You would be a wonderful helper elf." Eli smiled back. He soon saw the Santa Pups crystals still filled with plenty of magic.

"Too bad there aren't any reindeer around here." Patch sighed as he sat with Domino and Oddball.

"Why don't we pull the sleigh like in that story you taught us once about the dog who wanted to be a reindeer?" Oddball suggested.

"That just might work." Patch smiled.

"Wait, are you saying all we have to do is pull the sleigh and the Santa Pups' magic collars will help it fly?" MudBud asked.

"That's what he's saying." Atticus nodded as he arrived at the area, hearing everything.

Cherry walked with Atticus, wearing a Santa hat that had a bow on it with a jingle bell in the middle.

"Atticus!" Dot beamed and ran to her big cousin.

"Ooh, you're getting so big!" Atticus laughed and picked her up into a hug.

"Well, aging can do that to you." Lucky smiled.

Patch chuckled as he smiled up to Lucky who smiled back down and patted him on the head.

"Let's do it!" The Santa Pups cheered.

"Oh, Uncle Patch, would you and Lucky mind coming with?" Oddball asked.

"Not at all, right, Lucky?" Patch smiled.

"That's right, Patch." Lucky smiled back.

"When you all get back, my song will be spreading the Christmas spirit." Dot smiled.

"Good girl." Lucky smiled up to his girl.

Patch soon used his magic to make the sleigh slightly bigger.

"Now we're cookin'!" Dot smiled at that.

"Dibs on being Santa!" Atticus volunteered.

"Weirdo..." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry, you're starting to act like your normal self already." Atticus smiled.

"Hey... You're right." Cherry then realized.

Atticus soon got into the sleigh. "You're my elf!" he then told Cherry.

"Get bent." Cherry replied.

Patch then touched Domino and Budderball on he shoulders and where that would give them super strength just for that night.

"I feel different..." Budderball said.

"Hungry?" the others guessed.'

"No... Strong." Budderball replied.

"Try lifting me up." Atticus said as he came over to Budderball.

Budderball looked up to Atticus, he gulped slightly and then held out his front paw and tried to lift up Atticus right off the ground and where he was able to do just that. He looked up in shock and then laughed. "Hey, I did it!"

"Ooh, my hero~" Oddball smiled.

Budderball soon set Atticus back on the ground. Atticus smiled down to the puppy and Budderball smiled back.

"Just for tonight now." Patch told the chubby Buddy.

"Oh, well, at least I'll be super-strong for one night." Budderball shrugged.

Oddball smiled to him.

"Me too! Me too!" Domino giggled.

* * *

Everyone soon go to their places. Atticus put on a Santa hat as he was going to be Santa and picked up Dot as he gave her an elf hat.

"Wait, if Dot is going with you, then who is going to sing her song?" Cherry asked.

"Why don't you sing?" Atticus asked.

"Heck, no." Cherry glared.

"You can take my place as Atticus's elf, Cherry." Dot said as she gave her the hat.

"Oh, joy." Cherry deadpanned as Dot put the elf hat on her head. She soon got on the sleigh as Dot got off.

"This is very important, Dot," Atticus told his little cousin. "Do you understand, Dot? It's a big job!"

"Yes, I understand." Dot nodded to him.

"That's a good girl." Atticus smiled.

Dot then gave a salute which made Atticus laugh. Atticus patted her on the head.

"We're ready to when you guys are." Domino said.

"You ready, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Might as well be." Cherry shrugged.

"Ready!" Atticus called out.

"Alright, Pups, let's do this." Domino said.

The pups then all got into position.

"Here goes nothing..." Atticus said to himself as he then took the reigns.

Cherry began to cross her fingers hoping this would work and that they wouldn't crash.

"Ho, ho, ho, let's get flying!" Atticus announced as he then slapped the reigns to make the sleigh go with their puppy reindeer.

The pups that were pulling the sleigh soon started to run. Cherry looked down and the sleigh seemed to move slightly before beginning to slide. And where they were soon up in the air due to magic.

"We're flying!" Cherry called out.

"Yep, we're airborn!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry then took out some gum and chewed it so her ears wouldn't pop since Atticus said that.

"They're flying!" the not real elf called out before waving in surprise.

"They most certainly are." Eli smiled proudly.

Dot knew what she had to do now, but didn't know where she could sing the song. "What to do? What to do?" she asked herself as she felt hopelessly lost.

* * *

Drell decided to send some help so Dot would have a way for her song to spread. Skippy was there and was drinking from a bottle.

"It's not the holidays yet!" Drell scolded.

Skippy gulped with wide eyes. Drell soon used his magic and where an idea came to Dot's mind.

"I got it!" Dot then cheered. "I know what to do!"

Skippy wondered how Dot would be able to get her song to be heard by everyone until he saw a stage appear. Dot helped herself up and climbed up to the stage and then pushed everything around on it to decorate it properly and where soon she started to try to set up the speakers and where she soon got some help from her parents and family as well as Eli.

"You have a very special girl there." Eli smiled to the Henderson couple.

"We know." Howard and Gretchen smiled back proudly.

After everything was set up and the microphone sound system was on, it was time for Dot to sing her song.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, this is so cute..." Gretchen cooed to her daughter.

"Mom... Please... I have to work." Dot replied, sounding mature for her age like Steven at times.

"Of course..." Gretchen nodded before going away with Howard.

The people of the town began to come to the stage, wondering how it got there and what Dot was going to do.

"Wow, that's a lot of people..." Dot whispered as she suddenly felt nervous. She then looked to her parents who gave her a thumb's up and where that was good enough for her as she took a deep breath and went up to the mic.

The other people then looked to the young girl. People even had cameras that would be showing what would happen across the world and where Dot didn't pay attention to the cameras.

Dot took a deep breath and then began to sing her little song. "Every night I look up and pray that someone sees, The sadness in our lonely eyes and shares their love with me, As the night grows colder, we really need to find a way to hear the Holy One, We really need a sign, we need to know~"

The song started to touch everyone's hearts, including the ones that were watching from their TV's.

"That there are Christmas Miracles this year~" Dot continued to sing.

Soon, instruments started to play as a way to set the mood of her song.

"We need to know that there are Christmas miracles somewhere in our heart~" Dot continued. "Somewhere in our souls, We need to feel, Love, the hope, and the cheer, The magic in this time of year~"

"We need a Christmas miracle, Our Christmas miracle is here~" Dot and everyone around the world sang.

Dot bowed her head as the song ended. A lot of people who saw the performance were touched in their hearts as it was very emotional and powerful. It was so emotional and powerful that it got the Christmas spirit back into the Christmas Icicle.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Domino asked. "It feels like we've been flying for hours!"

"Yes, we're very close." Patch smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Oddball breathed in relief.

Suddenly, they all spun around in the sleigh.

"What's going on up there?!" Cherry called out.

"Why are we spinning?!" Patch also called out.

"Sorry!" the puppies replied.

* * *

They soon crash landed in the snow. Cherry groaned as she sat up, but luckily for her, she wasn't badly hurt.

"Guess I overshot the landing a little." B-Dawg said.

"You can say that again." Rosebud replied.

"Come on, we have to get inside." Noble said.

"It's this way." Hope told the others.

The dogs then went to the workshop with Cherry and Atticus following after them and where they soon got to the inside of the workshop as it was all working again.

* * *

Santa Paws was in his chair, looking all around as Puppy Paws poked his head inside.

"Dad!" Puppy Paws called out before running to his father.

"Dad!" The Santa Pups also called out as they ran in with him.

"Pups..." Santa Paws smiled.

The Santa Pups ran up to their father and nuzzled up against him in warm embrace and reunion.

"I'm so sorry I ran away," Puppy Paws pouted. "I just didn't know how important Christmas was."

"And we didn't want anything bad to happen to him." Noble said.

"We kept a close eye on him for you." Charity added.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you," Santa Paws soothed his youngest. "I'm sorry I didn't come to that realization sooner."

* * *

Patch, Oddball, Domino, Atticus, and Cherry all soon came in next.

"We brought some friends along." Jingle said.

"Good evening, Mr. Paws." Patch smiled to Santa Paws.

* * *

The Buddies soon came in next.

"Good evening, Santa Paws." Atticus smiled to Santa Paws.

"Ah, Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler, two of the nicest souls in the human kingdom, even if one of you is doomy and gloomy." Santa Paws replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed with a small smirk to the Santa dog.

"That's as close of a smile as you'll get." Atticus said.

"Indeed." Cherry replied.

"I see you all had fun with your friends." Santa Paws smiled as he saw the Buddies with his daughters who were in love with each other.

"As you can see there has been love in the air with your daughters and half of the Buddies." Patch smiled at Santa Paws.

"And just in time for Valentine's Day," Santa Paws giggled to his daughters who blushed to the Buddies that they were in love with. "And Cherry, you had a nice Christmas spirit... Your sister was feeling blue lately until last year when you sent her those Air Force ornaments."

"I just thought 'cuz she worked there, it'd be nice..." Cherry replied.

"Yes, and she had no one to celebrate Christmas with, so she never put up a tree or had anything to put on it, that was, until you sent her those for the holidays." Santa Paws told her.

"I didn't know that." Cherry said.

"She told your father when he went to visit her a month ago." Santa Paws said.

"Ah, Cherry, you do have a heart and it grew three sizes!" Atticus cheered.

"I guess so..." Cherry shuffled her foot.

"Hello, Santa Paws, sir." Domino greeted with a smile.

Oddball smiled as well.

"Ah, Oddball and Domino," Santa Paws replied before he then decided to greet the Buddies. "So nice to meet you two. I love your spots, Oddball."

Oddball giggled. "Thank you."

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Santa Claus cheered. "We are back in business!"

"Dot's song did it." Atticus smiled.

"Ah, yes, your cousin, Dot Henderson..." Santa Claus remembered. "That girl is very special and wonderful."

"And looks like her song helped get the workshop back in working order." Atticus smiled.

"Santa Claus..." Oddball and Domino smiled.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

Cherry flinched slightly as there was singing, but she did her best to grin and bear it to be polite for Santa Claus's sake since he was right there. After Santa rang a bell, the singing stopped. Cherry then smirked once the singing stopped.

"Puppy Paws!" Santa Claus beamed once he saw the youngest of the Santa Pups who was finally back home.

"We're here to help, sir." Patch said.

"Oh, what a glorious day this is and right on time since the magic of the Christmas Icicle is back!" Santa Claus beamed. "Welcome, Buddies, Patch, Oddball, and Domino! As you can see, there's lots of toys to be made for children and puppies all over the world! We're gonna need all hands and paws on deck!"

"We're ready to help." Domino said.

* * *

The mail truck was then coming into the workshop at last once the Christmas Spirit had been restored.

"Whoa, look at all this mail." Atticus smiled.

"That's quite a haul!" Santa Claus agreed.

Eli then handed bags to the other elves so they could sort the mail and get to work. Mo was in the mail truck, helping with the mail. Eli smiled to her helping out.

"Let's get these letters out and on the double!" Santa Claus told the others. "Christmas Eve is a-comin'!"

And with that, they all started to work fast. Everyone did whatever they could to help.

"So nice to see you, Mo." Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

"Well, I saw that Eli needed some help with the mail, so I decided to help." Mo said.

"Good girl." Atticus smiled.

"You know it." Mo smiled back.

The two of them soon saw they were standing under mistletoe. Cherry walked by, making gag noises. Atticus and Mo blushed to each other before leaning in to give each other a kiss and where they were successful. Many of the others oohed to them. This caused Atticus and Mo to blush.

Cherry tossed confetti over them. "Mazal Tav."

"Huh?" Oddball asked, confused.

* * *

It was beginning to snow back home due to the spread of Christmas spirit and where even Cruge was getting into the Christmas spirit. The fake Santa and his elf seemed to be getting the same way. Amber was coming over to the Fudo house for her annual Christmas Eve visit and she was surprised and delighted to open the door to find Annie and Hallie were also there and where the twins were surprised the same way.

They all shared some nice and friendly hugs and where it seemed like nothing would ruin Christmas. The elves in the North Pole had a lot fun themselves with their guests. Teresa still felt down, but soon enough, her Christmas spirit was restored and where Bud and Michelle noticed this.

"How do you feel, Teresa?" Michelle asked her step-daughter.

"Much better, thanks, Michelle." Teresa smiled honestly to her step-mother for a change.

"The Christmas Icicle must be filled with full of Christmas Spirit now." Bud smiled.

Michelle took a look at her crystal ball and smiled peacefully. "So it is!"

"I wonder if the reindeer are healthy enough for the deliveries." Teresa said.

"Why would you say that?" Bud asked.

"My mom said she could feel that something was wrong," Teresa shrugged. "Like there was a flu bug in the North Pole or something."

"Well, hopefully the reindeer are feeling better." Bud said.

"Barb likes Christmas, huh?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, yeah," Bud replied about his ex-wife. "It was the only thing we really enjoyed together other than the kids."

Michelle then had a feeling about the reindeer.

"Could you check the reindeer?" Bud asked.

"Way ahead of you." Michelle said before she waved her crystal ball to take a look at the reindeer of the North Pole who had recently come down with the flu and where they were all lined up for a practice run.


	12. Chapter 12

"All right, Santa, we're ready for a test run." Comet said.

"Okay, everyone, let's give it our best effort," Santa Claus replied. "Let's cross all our fingers and paws."

Atticus and Mo were already having their fingers crossed. The reindeer began to levitate, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Comet, Donner, Blitzen, are you okay?!" Santa Claus cried out.

"Sorry, Santa, we don't seem to have enough strength to even fly the empty sleigh." Comet frowned.

"You guys must still be under the weather." Mo said.

Eli sighed about this. Santa Claus and Santa Paws then took the others to the Christmas Icicle to see that it was glowing.

"The Christmas Icicle is filled with so much Christmas Spirit." Cherry said.

"But how are we going to get the presents delivered?" Santa Paws wondered.

"The Buddies, Oddball, Domino, Patch, Noble, Jingle, Charity, Hope, and I came here with a sleigh with just enough Christmas magic in my crystal to work," Puppy Paws spoke up. "Maybe we can fly Santa's sleigh!"

"Yeah!" The Santa Pups smiled.

The dogs then came together and were latched up to the sleigh.

B-Dawg's nose seemed to glow red. "Wh-What's happening?!" he then asked.

"That's what happens to the leader," Puppy Paws told him. "It's to light the way for the rest of us!"

"Cool." Domino smiled.

"I think we're gonna have to call you Rudolph." Rosebud said.

"My nose is shinin' like my bling!" B-Dawg approved of this.

"Prepare for departure." Eli smiled.

"We won't let you guys down." Noble said.

"Good luck, my children," Santa Paws replied. "Stay focused; tonight is the most important night of the year."

"All good puppies and children are counting on you." Santa Claus added in.

"With all of us working together, Christmas is in good hands and paws." Atticus said.

"No matter what happens tonight, I wanna thank you, Buddies, you too, Oddball and Domino," Puppy Paws then said. "You're the best friends I've ever had."

"Same here." Noble said.

"Us too." Jingle, Charity, and Hope added.

"We should be thanking you," Rosebud replied. "We stopped believing in Christmas until we met you all."

"Enough of this Kumbaya stuff!" B-Dawg interrupted. "I'm in it to win it!"

"Let's get to delivering." Domino said.

"All right, guys, it's up to us to save Christmas!" Puppy Paws announced.

"And away we go!" Oddball called.

The puppies all then began to run out of the workshop and with a little bit of Christmas magic, they were going to fly like reindeer and where they were going to give everyone around the world their presents they asked for.

* * *

 ** _Back home..._**

Patrick and Emily smiled as Howard and Gretchen came over.

"We're going to our annual visit to the church on Christmas Eve, care to join us?" Howard asked.

"We were just on our way ourselves." Emily smiled.

"So, we'll take that as a yes." Gretchen smiled.

"Do I have to go?" Hallie groaned. "I didn't go to church with Dad or Chessy in California."

"Ah, come on, Hal," Annie soothed. "It's just for one night."

"Oh, alright." Hallie groaned.

* * *

They all then made their way to the church. Dot smiled since Lucky was allowed to go with them since they went every Sunday and they promised the pastor he wouldn't cause trouble and after the first few weeks, he allowed Lucky to become a regular visitor to the church with the Henderson family and where Lucky didn't cause any trouble at all. The church was mostly empty, but there was a surprise visitor.

"Isn't that Mr. Cruge?" Dot whispered to Lucky.

"Looks like it." Lucky whispered back.

The families came in to take their seats, but Dot bravely came toward Mr. Cruge to sit next to him. Mr. Cruge didn't seem to mind her company. "Evening, Mr. Cruge." she greeted.

"Oh, uh, hello there, little one." Cruge replied softly.

 _'Looks like the Christmas spirit has gotten to him.'_ Dot thought to herself.

The choir began to sing which made the families and Cruge bow his head down in silent prayer.

 _'This is definitely going to be a Christmas I'll never forget.'_ Dot thought to herself.

A father and his son soon arrived and sat down in their own bench. Cruge then noticed them and looked over to them and where he had a feeling they might need a pet. It was a good service all and all.

"By the way," Cruge looked down to Dot. "You sing like an angel."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cruge." Dot smiled.

Cruge smiled back honestly and sincerely.

* * *

It was a big night for the puppies as soon enough, everyone was going to sleep and where everyone around the world would get what they always wanted. It seemed to take a while, but they were soon done. Oddball panted after she did that.

"You did better than Olive," Patch said in memory. "They got to the first house and she was already exhausted."

"You met Olive?" Oddball smiled.

"Of course, where do you think that story I told you came from? "Patch smiled back.

"We thought you made it up, Uncle Patch." Domino replied as Oddball nodded in agreement.

"I don't make up my adventure stories." Patch said.

"I wish I could go on adventures..." Domino pouted.

"You did have an adventure," Patch reminded his nephew. "Remember when your sister came to visit you and you guys had to escape from deVil Manor?"

"Yeah, I remember." Domino said.

"And you met the Buddies before and went to space with them," Patch smiled. "You're on your way, kiddo."

"Wow, thanks." Domino beamed.

"What's next, we find some rings that give each of us a super power?" Oddball asked.

"Who knows? Maybe someday." Patch chuckled.

"Yeah." Domino nodded.

Patch smiled down to his nephew and Domino smiled back up to him.

"Um, I just thought of something though?" Domino asked. "How're the Santa Pups gonna get home with no one to fly the sleigh?"

"That's right." Oddball frowned.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" a deep voice called from the sky to reveal to be Santa Claus with Santa Paws and the reindeer.

"I think we got a ride." Puppy Paws replied.

"You guys got better!" Patch smiled to the reindeer.

"We sure did." Rudolph smiled back.

"Great work, Pups!" Santa Claus beamed. "The North Pole is back in business!"

"You did it, son," Santa Paws smiled to his youngest. "You saved Christmas."

"I couldn't have done it without the Buddies or Oddball and Domino." Puppy Paws replied before going over with his siblings.

"Don't forget about us or your siblings." Cherry said.

"I never will." Puppy Paws replied.

"Tonight was definitely top of the nice list material," Santa Claus approved. "And that is why, Buddies, Oddball, Domino, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, we have decided to present to you, your very own genuine Santa hats!"

"You as well, Patch." Santa Paws smiled.

Suddenly, in a blast of Christmas magic, they were all given their own hats. Red for the boys and pink for the girls.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Oddball smiled.

"Dog bless us, everyone!" Domino cheered.

"Nice twist." Cherry said.

Santa Paws then rewarded Puppy Paws and made him one of him and Santa Claus now as he had earned it.

"Happy happy joy joy, can we go now?" Cherry asked.

"Yep, you're definitely back to your normal self all the way." Mo said.

"I'm just tired." Cherry replied.

"That's just you talking." Atticus said.

Patch soon yawned, feeling a bit tired. Oddball and Domino couldn't help but copy as yawning was contagious. Everyone soon went home.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was given wonderful presents. Teresa hated to go, but she stayed for the morning and looked forward to spending Spring with Cherry. Atticus was given more Nancy Drew books while Patch had a very thick and juicy bone. Junior was given a new book and asked for his big sister to read it to him.

"What's this? Ooh, Franklin the Turtle..." Mo smiled.

"Yay!" Junior smiled.

Mo then picked Junior up on her lap so she could read the book.

"Do you think me and Rosie will meet Franklin someday?" Junior asked his big sister.

"Maybe someday," Mo smiled back. "I used to love this book when I was your age... "'Franklin could count by twos and tie his shoes... He could zip zippers and button buttons'..."

Everyone got what they wanted for Christmas, including Tiny as the pup was with a family. It had to be one of the best Christmases that anyone had ever had.

The End


End file.
